The Fast Five (Fast and the Furious fanfic)
by yourfavauthoress123
Summary: Family was both Toretto's his Saving Grace and Achilles Heel. But with Letty gone and Mia in college, Dominic finally saw himself all alone. All except for a new Love Interest, Kim, who could never fill the space in his heart. With new people entering his world, will Dominic Toretto be able or willing to reconstruct his family? Especially in the presence of a new enemy? (Many OCs)
1. We're the Fast Five, you Auto know

New Story, please vote, thanks ;)

Heres the full description:

 _(Own characters except for Dominic and Mia Toretto. Don't read if you don't like OCs. Takes place after Fast 4. Btw, Letty is Dead)._  
 _Family. If there was one concept that Dominic Toretto lived by, it was family. It was his both his Saving Grace and Achilles Heel. But with Letty gone and Mia in college, Dominic finally saw himself all alone. All except for a new Love Interest who couldn't possibly fill the space in his heart._  
 _Kim Dos Santos has left home long ago in the hopes of finding a place and person to call her own. She would fight to ensure Dominic was the person. Even if she had to fight with the dead. Even if she had to leave her own family behind to do so._  
 _Sean Dos Santos was driven by family. It was the reason he left home in the first place: to search for his older sister and to remove his younger siblings from the clutches of his abusive father._  
 _He never dreamed of ending up in a world of Fast Cars, Nitrogen Oxide and Street Racing. He never dreamed of meeting the love of his life at a Drag Racing Track. He never dreamed of turning his family into a Drag Racing Team, calling themselves the Fast Five. And he certainly never dreamed of meeting his sister in that world as well._  
 _With new people entering his world, will Dominic Toretto be able or willing to reconstruct his family?_  
 _Especially in the presence of a new enemy?_

 _It's ride or die, remember?"_

Her voice still rang in the crevices of Dominic Toretto's mind when he awoke on that dry August night.

It resonated loudly.

So loudly that it sounded as if the person who owned it was still alive and some where in this room.

Calling to him like a siren.

It was enough to draw Dominic from his deep dreamless sleep.

Dominic sighed as he carefully removed the arms and legs that trapped his robust form to the bed and shifted away the sheets.

With one calloused hand, he wiped the beads of sweat forming on his smooth forehead and with the other, he lifted the thin sheets to cover the sleeping woman beside him.

His russet brown eyes narrowed as he took in the woman's motionless form.

Red-dyed hair wafted away from her face with each breath, revealing a sharp-featured face.

Soft caramel skin, coated by cocoa-butter moisturiser, gleamed under moonlight that penetrated through curtain-less windows.

Her figure, full at the hips and bosom, was cladded in one of Dominic Toretto's old t-shirts.

She curled up on her edge of the bed.

Well, she claimed it to be her edge of the bed.

She placed her flag at it, much to his annoyance, as soon as she entered his life.

Her own calloused hands, the only unfeminine flaw on this otherwise beautiful creature, gripped tightly on a silver object that gleamed almost as brightly as her skin.

With another annoyed sigh, Dominic Toretto pulled the object, a silver crucifix on a chain- _his_ silver crucifix on a chain-from her and placed it back in its rightful home-around his neck.

He spared another glance at the woman lying next to him before he made a move to get out of bed.

The sun would be rising in a few hours.

And there was urgent business to be dealt with.

They had arrived in Colorado only a week ago to work a new job. And trouble seemed to be brewing already.

Dominic's house in Los Angeles was now being watched over by Leon, who had the cleanest hands out of all of them.

And Dominic hadn't seen his house, or Leon, for a long time now.

The entire family, in fact, seemed to have completely waned.

Brian O'Conner was gone.

Vince was somewhere in Brazil.

Mia was off to college.

Rico and Tego were in Mexico.

And Han?

Dominic hadn't heard from Han since...

 _Her Death_

The thought brought a frown to Dominic's already brooding face.

Now all Dominic was left with was himself.

Himself, and the waking nightmare sleeping beside him.

He supposed he shouldn't mind her, though.

With all the enemies in the world, Dominic Toretto had to admit that it was a dangerous time to be alone.

Sean Dos Santos released one long breath of anxiety and ran his one hand through his brown spikes. The anxiety creased his forehead and quickened his breath

He drew in another long breath as he returned his hands to the steering wheel in front of him. His eyes were focused solely on the road ahead as he waited patiently for the hot bikini-wearing blond to make her way to the centre of the road and throw down her scarf.

Sean sighed and flexed his fingers on the wheel.

This was it.

This was the race that lead to the Semi-finals

If Sean won this, he would be one step closer to winning the $100 000 cash prize.

He smiled to himself at the thought of the money and all that he could do with it.

Sean quickly reached up to adjust his rear view mirror, purposefully, so that it landed on a beautiful Latin-American woman with long dark brown, almost black hair and pink highlights.

Her strapless purple tank-top was crisp and ironed. He begged her not to wear that top just earlier this morning. He knew it would be ruined by the slobbering drool produced by every other male in the Drag Racing System.

And it was Sean's favourite top on her.

It pulled tight in all the right places, showing off all of her delicious curves.

That top was meant to be worn for him and him _alone_.

But when he told her about it, she just laughed it off with a wave of her hand and matched it with a black pair of skinny jeans with long, black biker gloves and black leather boots to match.

Sean counted about five other men that he had to butt heads with as soon as they walked onto Allistair's track.

Sean shook his head at the memory.

He didn't even want to think about what his little sister, Shakira, was currently wearing.

A _corset._

Yes, that's what Alydia called it.

A corset that pulled tight in all the _wrong_ places, showing off curves that Sean would rather have nobody see.

Nobody _at all_.

It was most likely Alydia Francisco, and her passion-for- _fashion_ complex-as she liked to term it- that forced little Shakira to dress that way in the first place.

"She's not a little girl any more, Sean" Alydia would announce "She'll be turning 20 soon"

 _Wrong_ , Alydia.

Shakira would always be a little girl in his eyes.

 _His_ little girl.

And she was turning 21, if Sean was not mistaken.

Sean frowned.

He grinned into the mirror when the lovely Latin lady's sharp green eyes landed on him and he puckered up his lips to blow her an air kiss.

She grinned back and sent him one as well.

And then the anticipated ignition noises echoed through Allistair Abano's Drag Racing track. The cars on either side of Sean began to accelerate.

Sean's hazel-nut brown eyes returned to the road where he noticed the blond woman was already in the centre and her pink scarf had already fallen to the ground.

The cars had taken off rapidly, leaving Sean to curse his carelessness and take off after them.

 **#Flash Back#**

 _Two cars sped onto the midnight street of Mexico. One car, an old brown Cadillac; the other a waxen, almost broken pick-up truck._

 _The two cars raced against each other, each one overtaking the next .They sped past many houses until they finally neared a bridge._

 _The Pick-up truck's tires curved heavily and swiftly, overtaking the cadillac by a mile before hitting hard on the breaks when it got to the bridge._

 _The door opened, and out stepped a brown-dyed-red braid headed 17 year old girl with fish net panty hose and a black spagetti top. She closed the door behind her and turned to the brown Cadillac which came to a stop a few feet behind her._

 _She gave it a smug grin._

 _The Cadillac stopped and the driver seat door opened. Sean stepped out of it and shot his older sister a death glare._

 _Kim Dos Santos simply smiled and walked towards him. "You call that racing Boy, I think you were letting me win"._

 _Sean sighed and leaned against his car as Kim stopped and leaned next to him. His glare turned into an expression of complete defeat._

 _"I cant do it Kimmy" Sean uttered, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. "I just cant do it"_

 _Kim raised a perfectly arched brow at her little brother. "What's with you?"_

 _"Ive just given up" Sean sighed. "I'll never be as good as you"_

 _Kim rolled her chocolate brown eyes and pulled the cigarette out of her brother's hand. She placed it between her own cherry-toned lips as she reached into her pocket for a lighter._

 _"Boy quit whining, the only reason Im so good is coz I PRACTISE"_

 _Sean rolled his eyes and stole his cigarette back from Kim as soon it was lit._

 _He took a deep drag before he stated. "Practise? Like I have time to practise, Im turning 16 soon, I need that money if Im going to get out of the house"_

 _There was a long pause before Sean turned tearing eyes to his sister_

 _"Could we come live with you?"_

 _Kim exhaled, her chocolate eyes clouded by the mist created by the burning tobacco._

 _"Not yet, Manito"_

 _"Why not?" was Sean's harsh, almost accusing exclamation._

 _Kim placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder but he wriggled it off._

 _"Hey, come on now" Kim tried to soothe as Sean glared "I need to get my shit together. There's no way I can take care of you, Shakira and Michael with what I earn"._

 _"I can help!" Sean yelled "I can get a job!"_

 _"And drop out of school?" Kim asked, as if it were the most ridiculous notion she had ever heard of. "No. Let me worry about the rolling stuff. When I have enough, I'll take the three of you away from him."_

 _Sean sighed once more as Kim embraced him with calloused arms._

 _"Forever" she whispered._

 _Sean broke the hug after a long stretch of time, and allowed Kim to take the cigarette from him and have a puff._

 _The two siblings sat like that for a while, leaned against the car, staring up into starless sky, each taking turns at taking puffs at the addiction they both shared.._

 **#End Of flashback#**

Cassandra Zepata exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend\fiance drive off along with the throng of exotic cars.

She smiled as she watched his red Ferrari 458 Spider overtake a gold Ford Mustang.

"Cassy, the bar was out of ciders" a saccharine voice announced.

Cassandra turned to see Shakira Dos Santos run up to her, holding a red can of cool drink "So, I bought you a coke instead"

Cassandra shook her head incredulously at the younger woman "I didn't ask for a cider. Legally or not, you're not supposed to drink and drive".

Shakira frowned. "I vaguely remember someone asking me to buy a cider"

"That would be me!" Alydia proclaimed in all her verbose glory. She grabbed the can from Shakira and proposed "Though I suppose this will do just fine with a little rum".

Cassandra shook her head incredulously at the new arrival-a characteristic trade mark of hers- and pulled the can from Alydia's grasp.

" _What?"_ Alydia whined, grabbing the can back "I've already raced".

"How's my brother doing out there?" Shakira asked, wiping her long brown-with-blond-highlights-hair back into a high pony-tail

She wore a pink stapless corset top and low cut denim jeans with heels.

"Fine" Cassandra replied with a sigh "He froze for a moment at the beginning but he seems to be chasing on well"

Shakira's chocolate-brown eyes turned to watch the road with a mixture of concern and eagerness.

Her button-nose and full lips twisted into a frown "Why did he freeze?"

"I don't know" Cassandra responded.

"What I want to know is when _Michael_ Dos Santos will be racing" Alydia proclaimed, pouring the contents of a small bottle of rum into the can of coke before taking a swig, almost spilling the drink onto her black and lime-green boob-tube top in her eagerness.

"Why? do you plan on throwing your underwear at him as he passes the finishing point?" Cassandra asked cynically " _Again_."

"Actually" Alydia started with clowning glee shining in her bright blue eyes "I was planning on throwing him an engagement ring. I'm not that uncouth".

She pulled up the ends of her very short black mini-skirt, revealing a pink lace garter choking her left leg "Besides, the underwear is for later. He can take it off himself".

Shakira gagged in disgust as Cassandra rolled her sharp green eyes muttering an "You are sick"

"Seize the bae" Alydia said with a wink

"Keep it in your pants, atleast for today? Michael's race is only tomorrow. Along with mine" Shakira told Alydia, biting her bottom lip at the last statement.

"You'll do _fine_ " Cassandra assured her, pulling the younger into her arms for a hug.

"Its almost time for your race" Shakira announced brightly after pulling away "You ready?".

"No" Cassandra said, before sighing and shaking herself in a shudder. " But I'll do it anyway".

Shakira smiled and gave her a pat on the back as Alydia took another swig of the alcoholic drink. Her full face pulled into a drunken smile and her very light complexion became red as she wished Cassandra luck. Her long dark brown hair, that was currently kept in a side-ponytail, would be smelling of alcohol for the next two hours.

Cassandra had to shake her head incredulously at this again.

"Can you believe it?" Alydia asked excitedly, although now with a slur. "If all of us win this race, we all make it over to the Semi's!"

"Yeah!" Shakira cheered, smiling brightly before it fell a little. "But that means the Fast Five will have to race _AGAINST_ each other"

Alydia scoffed. " _Relax_ Amiga, this race wont hurt our friendship" she said. "Besides, who ever wins splits the money"

Now it was Cassandra's turn to scoff. "Are you crazy? I still want to have a wedding when this is all over"

Cassandra, Alydia and Shakira liked to call themselves"De Tres Amigas". They grew into best friends since they met 8 years ago.

Alydia was the nosy Lavita Loka from Argentina, who liked to gossip about anything and everyone. She was also the groups fashionista, and always dressed to impress.

Cassandra was the boss of the three from Pueto Rico. She was the one who the others looked up to and respected. She was sweet and understanding but she was also stern, making her the "mother" of the trio.

Shakira was the sweetheart of the group. She was always caring and lovable, and very bubbily. She was Sean Dos Santos' youngest sister, making her and Cassandra almost in-laws.

The Fast Five was the drag race team that they all belonged to. Sean, Cassandra, Shakira, Alydia and Michael met at the Drag Race 8 years ago and decided to form the team. De Tres Amigas had become inseparable since.

Cassandra turned her head to the road and watched Sean speed past in first place. She clasped her hands to together and jumped up and down, screaming her praise.

Alydia and Shakira soon joined her as they watched Sean climb out of his car, a smug grin decorating his face.

"Aaaaah!" They screamed together, collecting each other into a hug.

"I can't believe it! He _won_!" Cassandra cried.

Shakira smiled full mouthed. And then it dropped immediately. Her brown eyes finding and focusing on something behind Cassandra. "UH OH..."

Cassandra's excited expression now schooled into one of confusion as she stared at Shakira's distant appearance.

"What?" she asked her.

"Incoming" was Alydia's annoyed mutter, her own expression turning sour when she spotted what Shakira was staring at.

Cassandra furrowed her brows in puzzlement before she heard a voice coming up behind her.

"Well well well, look who it is, De Tres _Cucarachas_ want to compete in the DTS Championships" drawled a low voice.

Cassandra groaned deeply.

Not him again..

She turned around and watched as Drake and his crew strode over to them in their characteristically haughty manner.

Their arrogant smirks were as signature as the Dragon Emblem on each of their cars.

Drake was known as the "Drag King" in Colorado. He and his team, the _Endriagos,_ were an elite team in Abano's Drag Racing Industry. Allistair, unfortunately, along with the many other crews considered the Endriagos as one of the best.

The Endriagos and the Fast Five had been Arch Rivals since formation.

Drake Martinez was a 21 year old Latino from somewhere in East Los Angeles. He stood at a good 6,3 with brown eyes and Raven Black hair. He was devishly good looking with his lightly tanned caramel complexion, strong chin and cheek bones and dimples that only showed themselves off slightly when he gave that arrogant smirk, making most girls go weak in the knees. It made the three friends sick to their stomachs.

He was wearing a black sleevless vest that showed off his nicely defined muscles, and White Gold Chain of the cross around his neck, a pair of Baggy Jeans and sneakers.

Cassandra glared at him. "Oh maybe you didnt get the notice Drake, the race for pathetic amatures trying to compete with the best of the best is in that direction" she said, pointing to another part of the street. Her two friends chuckled behind her.

Drake smirked arrogantly. "You can laugh now, you'll be crying when the Endriagos kick your asses back into your Mama's Concha"

Shakira gasped at Drake's vulgar use of language.

Alydia snickered, however, and very loudly at the dirty language.

Cassandra settled on him with the coldest glare she could muster.

Drake's Gang laughed behind him.

"But dont worry" Drake said. "Im sure we'll be able to find yall a back-up job, my boy Alijandro here has just opened a club, we can always use a few more strippers"

Cassandra balled her hands up into fists and seethed. "Guacho.."

Drake's grin grew even wider, making his dimples more apparent. "That all you got Cassy?"

"Everything all right here?" came another deep, familiar voice.

Drake looked up and saw Sean walking to them, a deep scowl on his face.

Sean pushed past the three girls and came to stand infront of the group, with his face meer inches away from Drake's, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

Drake glared coldly at Sean, before rolling his eyes and looking away. "No, it's all good".

Giving Cassandra one more haughty glare as he and his posse turned away to pick on another team of amateurs.

Sean let his glare fall and he turned to the three with a smile.

Cassandra returned the smile jumped on him with outstretched arms. "Oh my God you _won_!"

Sean smiled laughed and hugged her back. " _Obviously_ , I am the best ya know"

Cassandra slapped his arm playfully and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He returned it passionalety, his arms snaking around her waist.

Shakira and Alydia glanced with disgusted gazes at each other.

Once the kiss was over, Sean turned to his sister and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Agg" Shakira said breathlessly as she was crushed into his hard chest. "Yes Sean, you won, **Hurray!** now could you please let go before you break my back?"

Sean laughed and let go of his sister before turning to Alydia and crushing her in the same hug.

She squealed and tried to pry his arms off her but he wouldn't let go.

Michael, the youngest Dos Santos, then approached the group with a proud smile and pat his older brother on the back. Then he turned to his future-sister-in-law once the joyous celebration was over and muttered a "Hey Cass, it's time"

Cassandra exhaled a long breath of exasperation( turned to hug Alydia, Shakira and Michael and give Sean another kiss) before she walked off to her Black Lambogini Aventador with a long pink stripe down the middle and blue rims.

#10 Minutes Later#

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Shakira and Alydia screamed, holding their hands together and jumping up and down in exitment and glee.

Cassandra got out of her car and flashed them an over-joyed smile.

Sean and Michael were clapped, loud"Hooting" sounds emitted out their mouths.

Once Cassandra had neared them, the four ran up to her and smothered her with hugs, kisses .

"YOU WON!" Shakira and Alydia squealed in unison.

Cassandra laughed and hugged them back, not believing it for herself.

Sean grabbed her and gave her another passionate kiss.

Michael gagged in disgust.

Alydia and Shakira kept screaming.

"Welldone, _Mami_ " Sean whispered.

"Same to you, _Papi_ " Cassandra whispered back.

They shared another kiss-the umpteenth kiss two shared that day- before Sean pulled away and announced. "This calls for celebration, _Yo Mike_ " Sean said, addressing the 5,9 in height, 18 year old boy with black spikes, brown eyes, high cheekbones and a pointed nose, sporting a black leather biker jacket, biker gloves with spikes and baggy denim jeans.

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go to the bottle store?" Sean asked him.

Michael responded with a grin.

After watching the two of them run off to their cars, Alydia, Shakira and Cassandra turned to each other with bright smiles and pulled each other into another group hug.

"This is so _amazing_ " Alydia exclaimed enthusiastically when they all pulled apart "Now all of us go onto the Semi's".

"Hey" Shakira pointed out, stopping Alydia from squealing in excitement."Not all of us".

Shakira and Michael's race was scheduled for tomorrow at the Beach. Michael was a very good racer. He won almost over 50 drives in all of his years as a DTS Employee.

Shakira, however, was not as lucky or talented. She could barely scrape through as 3rd or 4th.

Cassandra gave Shakira a sympathetic smile and put her arms around her shoulders. "Dont worry, Kira" she said soothingly. "Tommorrow we'll wake up early and I'll take you around the track myself.".

Alydia tried to smile sympathetically as well.

She inwardly thanked the deities above that she wasn't Shakira. She was a trained professional when it came to racing. She won her race yesterday coming in 1st place.

The three slowly walked back to their cars.

" _So_ , where are the Semi's taking place?" Shakira asked.

"I talked to Tony" Alydia said "Apparently, Allistair has arranged it to be somewhere overseas, like Spain or Greece. Unfortunately, its out of his jurisdiction and the cops are super strict there. He can't bribe some of them off like he does here. So Tony says it might be in California."

" _Oooh_ , the O.C. That's our motherland!" Cassandra gasped with a delighted grin "This should be really interesting."

Suddenly, screaming noises were heard. The girls turned, confused, to the road.

Another race had just taken place.

10 cars were racing.

One stood out from the rest, over taking them all.

Loud accelaration sounds were heard as Drake's Black Bugatti Veyron hit NOS and Breaks at the Same time.

Drake swerved around in full 360 and drifted his car past the finishing end in first place, his hand out the window, flipping off his contenders.

"Oh yeah.." Shakira muttered."Definately Interesting..."

 ** _"Let all the heat pour down.."_**

Shakira, Alydia and Cassandra ran into their pale-yellow, triple story house (A gift from Allistair, after parking their cars in the drive way.

 _ **"I'm good as long as he's around "**_

When Sean said 'Run to the bottle store', it was pretty sure that he meant 'bring the bottle store to the house'.

" _ **He let's me wear the crown"**_

It was a raging party. Many close friends and acquaintances. Women were scattered. Some danced on the counters, others were found bumping and grinding with many other guys and a very few were talking to friends over drinks. The boys played drinking games, tearing down the many bottles of alcohol that Sean and Michael went to buy.

 _ **"I do my best to make him proud"**_

Sean had the disco lights set up. Pink, blue and green beams lit the little private dance floor.

" _ **Now all my super ladies**_

 _ **I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby "**_

Michael was at the DJ booth, mixing the song "Dance for your Papi" from with various other beats of his own.

Cassandra found Sean seated at one of the few tables with his friends, all holding beers.

 _ **"Move your body, move your body**_

 _ **Dance for your papi**_

 _ **Rock your body, rock your body,**_

 _ **Dance for your papi "**_

Shakira ran into the 'club' and over to the bar where she immediatly started packing out glasses, pulling out Vodka and making Mohitos for the party.

Alydia joined her momentarily on one of the stools on the other end.

 _ **"Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care**_

 _ **Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh"**_

"Mojito for me please, Kira?" Alydia asked.

"Coming right up" Shakira said, pouring the Vodka into the glasses.

"Can you believe today just happened?" Alydia asked in excitement.

Shakira shook her head. "No, it feels like its one big dream".

"I know!" Alydia said, clapping dainty hands together. "I'm sooo exited, this is going to be _so_ great"

Shakira nodded, handing a glass to Alydia whom tipped the glass in thanks, took one sip and sighed in delight.

"Delicious" Alydia muttered before taking another sip.

Shakira smiled as she pulled out a cloth and began to wipe the bar clean.

"Hey, know what else is Delicious? that Gorgeous Hunk of a Muchacho" Alydia stated and fluttered her long mascara-laced eyelashes, dreamily.

Shakira raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Who?"

"Drake" Alydia said simply.

Shakira rolled her eyes.

Alydia groaned. "Oh _come on_ Shakira, don't tell me you don't think he's the hottest Barbaro alive"

"I don't" Shakira said before shrugging.

Most girls would die happy in the arms of that man.

It was disgusting, really.

Shakira couldn't see what was so amazing about him.

The guy was a jerk.

In plain English .

"Im starting to worry about you, Kira" Alydia stated, swirling the drink around in her hand before taking another sip. "Not noticing someone as fine as Drake? something _must_ be wrong".

Shakira rolled her eyes. "He's just not my type, I don't do assholes, remember?"

"Mmm.." Alydia hummed, a look of deep thought crossing her features."He might not be your type, but he is _hers_ " she said.

She glared down at the contents of her glass rather than at her friend who continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Shakira questioned.

Alydia sighed and put her glass down. "I'm _talking_ " she began, then paused for dramatic effect. "About Drake and Cassandra"

" _Drake and Cassandra?_ "Shakira asked, confused. " _What do you mean?"_

Alydia sighed. "Alright, now I'm really worried. Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Uhm, I think I'm the one who's starting to get worried" Shakira claimed "and noticed _what_?"

Alydia rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see the way they stared at each other at the Race today, and how they're always at each other's throats?"

"Ofcourse" Shakira said. "We all hate him remember? he's an _Asshole_ to us"

"He's an Asshole to _us_ " Alydia said, pointing between herself and Shakira "But he's an _Absolute Bastard_ to her. Ever since we formed this team. They've always been at each other's throats"

"What are you trying to get at?" Shakira asked.

"I'm just wondering if there isn't a back-story to it, ya know?" Alydia stated with a shrug . "A _Bad Romance_ or something"

Shakira shook her head and returned to wiping the bar. "I'm sure its nothing" she stated conclusively.

" _Still_ " Alydia said, raising the glass back up to her lips. "It's worth investigating" There was a mischievous twinkle that graced Alydia's blue eyes.

Shakira threw the cloth onto the bar and glared at Alydia menacingly. "Don't go causing trouble, Lydia" she warned "She's marrying my brother".

Alydia made a ' _pft_ ' sound and waved her friend off. Taking her last gulp of the Mojito, she turned around and saw Michael, who was done _'DJ-ing'_ and was now dirty dancing with a young Asian girl.

Alydia narrowed her eyes. "Who's that?"

Shakira reached for a clean cloth to clean the insides of a few other glasses before looking up at the pair briefly.

"That's Michael's new Girlfriend" she said simply.

"Oh _hell_ no" She heard Alydia utter, getting up in a harsh, swift movement before marching over to the couple.

Shakira watched out of the corner of her eye as Alydia shouted at Michael, pulling him away from the girl with a sneer.

Shakira rolled her eyes and sighed.

It was no secret that Alydia liked Michael.

She was _obsessed_ with him, to be more precise.

One time, Cassandra walked into Alydia's room and spotted _thousands upon thousands_ of photographs of Michael scattered across Alydia's bed.

Another time, Michael complained about a missing hairbrush and it miraculously ended up in Alydia's cupboard.

A 21 year old women was after an 18 year old boy..

Disturbing really..

"Hey, Shakira?" came a male's confused voice.

Shakira put down the glass and cloth, looked up and smiled cheerfully at her boyfriend as he made his way over to the bar.

He wore a biege business suit. He had deep brown eyes and honey blond hair.

Shakira ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him feverently.

"I'm glad you made it" she said as they pulled away,

Jonathan smiled down at her and pecked her forehead.

"Yeah" he said, looking around. "Its an awful big party, your brother said I should come immediately. He said you guys were celebrating something big"

Shakira gushed "Yeah! Sean and Cassy just won this real big race. It's my turn tomorrow, Hopefully I can drive circles around them" she said, trying to force on determined voice.

Jonathan stopped and stared at her, his expression falling into a stern one.

Shakira creased her own face in concern. "What?"

"A race?"

"..Yes?"

"Again?"

Shakira raised an eyebrow. "Well..yeah, we race all the time".

Jonathan sighed and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Shakira, what are you doing?"

Shakira raised both eyebrows this time. "What do you mean Jonathan?"

"You cant go around like this, racing. Its not even real racing, this is what street people do for kicks" Jonathan said, trying to reason.

Shakira gasped offened, her expression contorting to a glare. "Street People?"

Jonathan looked at her. "I didnt say you were a street person"

After dancing for what felt like forever. Sean and Cassandra stopped for a breath, and a very long and passionate kiss, before Sean pulled her into a corner.

"I have something for you" he whispered.

Cassandra smiled up at him. "What is it?"

Sean grinned and slowly bowed down on one knee.

Cassandra gasped as he pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Lydi and Kira said an Engadgement isint official without the ring" Sean stated as he opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful 7 karot diamond ring. 'Its not much, but im hoping with the $100 000 cash prize I can-" he was cut off by Cassy who threw herself into his arms and began placing kisses all over his face.

"Its perfect" she said.

Sean smiled vibrantly and kissed her deeply.

After they pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Do I have to say it all over again?" he asked.

"YES!" Cassandra exclaimed and held out her hand.

Sean laughed before he cleared his throat. "Will you..Cassandra Selena Maria Esparansa Separto" he began, taking the ring out of the box and placing it near her finger. "Marry me?"

"Ofcourse!" Cassandra squealed and gasped as Sean slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a few moments admiringly, before turning to him and giving him a passionate kiss.

The Party was beginning to clear up. Shakira had just finished cleaning the last of the glasses when Cassy and Sean came to take a seat on the stools infront of the bar.

"Hope its not too late to order another Mojito" Sean said.

Shakira smiled and grabbed a glass and some Vodka. "Ofcourse not"

"What happened to Jonathan?" Cassandra asked. "He was here wasnt he?"

Shakira nodded glummly. "He left about an hour ago"

"Everything okay?" Sean asked. "If he hurt you I swear to God I'll kill him"

Cassandra turned to Sean with a scowl, and hit his arm lightly, before turning back to her friend.

Shakira smiled. "No, its nothing, everythings okay, he just had to go back because of this huge meeting he has going on"

Sean seemed to accept this, Cassandra raised her eyebrow but Shakira just narrowed her eyes and widened them, signalling 'not now..". Cassy shrugged, deciding to force it out of her later.

After Shakira had made Sean the drink and handed it to him, she turned to Cassandra and spotted the diamond ring on her finger.

Shakira smiled optimistically and jumped up and down. "YAY! finally Sean decided to take our advice"

Sean rolled his eyes and Cassy laughed and held out her hand as Shakira ran around the bar to them to gape at the ring.

"Its STUNNING!" Shakira gasped.

"It cost a fortune too" Sean stated. "But its not the real one, when I get the money, Im going to buy her 45 karot white Gold"

Shakira laughed. "You're spoiling her"

Suddenly the doors opened and a tall, dark, handsome man, wearing a black business shirt, jeans and a gold wristwatch walked in. The man looked around the room briefly. "Aww Man, Partys over already?"

Sean, Cassy and Shakira turned around and smiled at their closest friend and Agent, Aljay Johnson.

"Teaches you not to go to your Moms on a friday night" Sean said loudly.

Aljay grinned and walked over to them.

Sean got up from his seat to handshake and hug him, Cassandra and Shakira following after to hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Great Race today Cass, Sean" Aljay said. "You two always make me proud"

Cassandra smiled as the three of them took seats at the bar. "You taught us well Aljay"

"Don't give him the credit!" Sean said exclaimed. "Its got nothing to do with him, some of us are just born with this talent" he said, gesturing to himself.

The other three rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"A Mohito Aljay?" Shakira asked, reaching up to get fresh glasses.

Aljay pulled a face. "Mm, maybe later Kira. The Party in me hasn't kicked in yet"

"As if it ever will" Sean chuckled, gulping down his Mojito in one full swig.

"Keep it up and you'll be Agentless Sean" Aljay warned playfully.

"Its not like you've been doing your Job" Sean retorted, yet playful as well.

Shakira and Cassandra shook their heads at one another.

The party ended after another hour, everyone went home, Michael had been worried of Alydia's bulling on his new girlfriend so he decided to take her home, just to be safe. Alydia had gone to bed immediatly after they had left, but everyone was sure she was somewhere in Michael's room looking for a new Object to cast some Voodoo on.

Aljay, Sean, Shakira and Cassandra sat at the bar, talking and laughing and admiring Cassy's ring, and discussing wedding details.

Aljay let out a loud yawn.

"Hahaha Already? wow Al" Sean stated.

"Shut up" Aljay said, when he stopped. "I've had a real long day".

"Maybe we should all turn in" Cassandra announced. "You can bunk here for the night Aljay, I'm pretty sure Michael isint coming home until tomorrow".

"Nah that's alright" Aljay said, smiling at Cassandra. "I should be getting home anyway, need to talk to Allistair about the Big End Race, I'm counting on you know Shakira" he said, pointing to the bar-lady, who's expression turned sullen. "I know you can do it, dont disappoint me".

Shakira nodded and Aljay got up, gave everyone a hug goodbye, and turned away to walk out the door.

Once outside the house, Aljay walked up to his blue Ford but was stopped dead in his tracks by his cell-phone ringing.

"Talk to me" he said into the phone when he answered it.

...

"What?" Aljay said confused, he blocked his one ear with his hand to properly hear what the person on the other end was trying to say.

"Dom, slow down man" Aljay said exasperatedly, before his expression turned to surprised.

"You're what!?, you and Kim are where?!"

Aljay sighed. "Ayt, hold on, I'm on my way"


	2. Reservations and Wedding Preparations

div data-p-id="69311e4622bd32966163c5713675242c"Shakira sighed as she climbed out of the steaming hot shower and wrapt the towel against her body. It was a really relaxing shower, Shakira had to admit. It calmed her and unknotted all the taut muscles in her body. And she needed it. She needed to be as calm and as focused as she could for today's race. grabbing the comb that was placed against her basin, Shakira stared at herself in the mirror and stroked the brush through her chocolate-toned curls. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She felt as though her heart was vibrating in her chest and would, at any time, rise like bile into her throat./div  
div data-p-id="586accd7bbb113b109f806ba102dde4b"Shakira knew she was not that much of a good driver, let alone a drag racer. Her brothers were skilled at it. Though it seemed that the skill was not a genetic gift. To be frank, Shakira's dream was not really to be a race car driver, and she did not ask to grow up in the heavy streets of San Diego. In all actual fact, she dreamed of being a doctor. It was her passion to help and heal people. Unfortunately, she did not have the resources growing up to have proper schooling, or attend a higher Education Institution. She had been only 4 years old when Sean whisked her and Michael away from their abusive father, and to a life of parties, gangs and drag racing. She did not know when last she had heard from her parents./div  
div data-p-id="c390cdeace873f24d5ce66adcd64a541"Despite the lack of funding, Shakira still kept the dream of becoming a doctor alive in her heart, and had a few years ago, taken up a course in nursing. It proved to be handy, what with all the bruises and broken bones that she and the rest of the Fast Five acquired almost everyday./div  
div data-p-id="a9f1dbec71bdd038a52fa4d4e0ca70ef"But she did have a passion for racing. The adrenelin and fervour that she experienced every time she sat behind the wheel was amazing and all-consuming./div  
div data-p-id="dfc313399b7389db78b6dd9a25db0ea5"She had to win this race. She had to join the rest of the Fast Five in the Quater Finals./div  
div data-p-id="6e20914537c81da19cdd3abd92f8ce47"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="8241a29829aba100c3f1a24c1aa207db""Hey, which one do you think is better?" Alydia asked, lifting the two, extremely revealing outfits up infront of her for Cassandra to see and pick her favourite. The one outfit was a blue corset with black lace covering and a mini-skirt and the other was a black strapless spagetti top with a torn middle revealing the abdomen and a pair of shorts. Cassy looked up from where she was jotting down notes, describing the details of her wedding, to what Alydia was displaying and pointed to the corset. "If you plan on luring Michael into a one night stand, no matter how disgusting that may be, and enduring the awkwardness of it for the rest of your life, choose that one." Alydia raised a brow "You're of no help" she muttered as Sean walked past to kiss his fiance on the cheek./div  
div data-p-id="753733747a43e09f36e75d9c3e280e62""What do you think Sean?" she asked him, and this time, Sean raised a brow. em"They're really gorgeous but Im afraid they wont really suit my skin tone, and I don't have any shoes to match"/em Sean recited in a really high-pitched girl voice. Alydia and Cassy broke out into giggles. "Not you idiot!" Alydia said "Me! I want to make a good impression on your brother"./div  
div data-p-id="b72d51dddf7a4303665ef56c514fcf56""Oh you've made an impression on him alright" Cassandra said "And that is: Mentally Insane"/div  
div data-p-id="15490cd6f9cd8894ef4d0b1e457713ab"Alydia rolled her eyes./div  
div data-p-id="5bb66441bfe77fb32514c2e5f0ee7938"Sean shook his head, feeling deep pity for both Alydia and her obsession, and for his brother who was the object of her obsession./div  
div data-p-id="767abf3ae0e46445e84cd9b07526dbb8""Hey, have you guys seen my headphones?" Came Michael from above the staircase that lead into the dining room where Alydia, Sean and Cassandra were situated./div  
div data-p-id="5566d4657b15c1d4c1ed7911e1a6fa60""Speak of the Devil" Sean commented. "Ready for the race, little bro?"/div  
div data-p-id="d661155c98891a28e8952a8be21bd5c8"Michael grinned, a little too overconfidiently and shrugged, forcing a pair of sneakers onto his feet./div  
div data-p-id="ae0b860882a43bc120f562b12379abc2""Dont worry Mike, I'll be at the sidelines supporting you all the way" Alydia said with a flirtacious batt of the eye./div  
div data-p-id="ac13cfc0f6aed1546c73344c695d1dbf"Michael stood up straight, walked down into the living room and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, purposefully ignoring her./div  
div data-p-id="000cfd1ccd4771ae0a76c73f2d088447"She turned confused to Cassandra who shrugged as well and gave her a small smile./div  
div data-p-id="f3df78b85d5edd065ede224d67331849""Oh, Tami's fine by the way" Michael said "Considering how she was harrased yesterday, she'll be coming to watch me race."/div  
div data-p-id="bb392f3803637763e75b6f32491ddbbf"Sean and Cassandra snickered./div  
div data-p-id="950596bc022e280630144fe5c4787927"Alydia raised a brow/div  
div data-p-id="7ca59fc37f09d5dc2e33fdc659ac1c22""And by the way" Michael went on "She'll be on the sidelines". He said this looking purposefully at Alydia who, at that point, was fuming./div  
div data-p-id="399bbc1ee374e56d0c344431621dc3c8"Before she could come up with a decent comeback. Shakira descended the stairs, wairing a blue tank top and jeans with a pair of heels. Her wet hair was tied up into a high ponytail./div  
div data-p-id="305cc30ffad4024b140011ad1719cada"Cassandra smiled upon seeing her best friend and future sister in law "Hey there Drag Queen" she commented "You ready for the race?"/div  
div data-p-id="aa95642af8e4988658e6b4f9b8bf2ebf"Shakira shrugged and tried to put on a confident smile, but failed miserably, looking rather as if she needed to pee./div  
div data-p-id="02ca5695e0666b00f378b9e222c1fd70"Her family burst out laughing./div  
div data-p-id="36f9fe57aca3db572c176f2587b1be4e""Oh Kira, I hope thats not your winning smile" Cassy said./div  
div data-p-id="676dad358a1214c68ba764396cef68d4"Shakira shrugged again. "Im going to do my best"./div  
div data-p-id="02ce7b588366598675cb2e46604397bf"Sean smiled and went over to encircle her in his arms and lay a brotherly kiss on the crown of her head. "You'll do fine"./div  
div data-p-id="3ba87d33ace5bb7c43285b6fee4c2c8c"After things settled, the five of them gatheringly sat at the dinner table and ate the breakfast that Cassandra made, much to everyone's dismay. It looked burnt to the crisp./div  
div data-p-id="8e75efcaa29824d8e05b927a348f88d7"Michael cleared his throat, avoiding the food and instead, rather announcing. "Guess who's party Im going to crash tonight?"./div  
div data-p-id="4d115d4c4d7bcc66d9d5785c42c22d79"Everyone rolled their eyes./div  
div data-p-id="56b8d8ba0b37aad6be64d25e140b1181""Mike, if you can't land an invitation. You just should not go" Cassandra stated./div  
div data-p-id="81827c9bab2f82c53abf93a50ae65c89"Michael then rolled his eyes. "I don't need invitations. My face is the invitation" he announced smugly "Anyway. Its not like I could get one when it comes to this party"./div  
div data-p-id="860c53be56a8ae1ba4f42737c26416c0""Why? who's party is it?" Shakira asked, forcing down a bite of the scrambled eggs./div  
div data-p-id="79d52e27812383bbbbbd87e88a910e7d""Drake"/div  
div data-p-id="f156d8fb5589f582ea0044dcdd477deb"A clutter of forks was heard. Everyone turned to see that Cassandra had dropped her cutltery and was mumbling incoherently about her clumsiness./div  
div data-p-id="8778695d69f0ae5e6aa7710739508e5d"Alydia raised her brow and nudged Shakira seated beside her, who rolled her eyes and resumed eating./div  
div data-p-id="e5ca409bf4d886a1db52bf391766d6e7""Drake's holding a party?" she asked./div  
div data-p-id="11580e03d2f40e0a13a42f7b167a970e"Michael nodded. " Yeah, celebrating their victory"/div  
div data-p-id="367d11ed34ed8e2c5f4a643d7dfe5b24""A little prematurely isint it?" Sean asked, cocking an eyebrow./div  
div data-p-id="fbf2d61bc6988259839964de79abcc84"Cassandra cleared her throat and Sean turned to her with suspicion. "You alright honey? I know the name Drake would make anybody choke on their own puke but..."/div  
div data-p-id="b27a7ff17a98181baccdd562a0fa805b"Cassandra smiled. "Yeah im fine"/div  
div data-p-id="999993273004b0931c3e07d3a4d71f47"A moment passed./div  
div data-p-id="315a2a3c197940f5077abc0cdae87da6""So, am I doing the crashing solo...or are you guys going to be bored at home alone without me?" Michael said./div  
div data-p-id="f40a64af9b6f68690364a34c1ad00d87""Ill go with you" Alydia said, almost immediately. They all turned to stare at her in disbelief. "I mean, I've always heard the Endragos host the most amazing parties in these streets. I just want to experience one"./div  
div data-p-id="b3b5fa5d5f7a704bdfedbd6d815c63bf""Yeah Ill come with too" Shakira said, looking at Alydia sternly. "You know, to make sure that you guys dont get up to any emmischief/em"./div  
div data-p-id="f7cbdf362059ce298c0d8b3403b226cd"Michael gagged in disgust at what his sister was implying and Alydia just shrugged and secretly winked./div  
div data-p-id="dc763308116ab7763f08e9a6bcb0f0a7""Hang on, no" Cassandra said. "You guys cant go to that party"./div  
div data-p-id="04227a4613ab1393f3e4a8433735d8db"Everyone raised their brows./div  
div data-p-id="db62226132622d5553211a4af3866588""What? why not?" Michael asked with a whine in his voice./div  
div data-p-id="bee916668c3814ab945394d176089f5e""Because" Cassandra said, looking around herself nervously, making Alydia raise her brow in suspision. "Because the Endragos are a dangerous crew and I dont want my team spending more time around them than neccessary"/div  
div data-p-id="509c5711234d7f4788913a197b526bd7""Drake isint dangerous" Shakira argued with scrunched up brows. "He just tries really hard to make it seem like he is"./div  
div data-p-id="d01bf78e825fa3e3dfa5bade7f745227""No is no Shakira" Cassandra said, with the utmost finality shining in her sharp green eyes./div  
div data-p-id="e111a8e3aa584147ce2a54f19bb74052"There was another long moment of silence as they all stared at Cassy, before Alydia scoffed and returned her attention to her food, but not before sending Shakira a knowing look./div 


	3. Insanity keeps the spark

The peace and stillness of the Sunday Afternoon was abruptly broken as a Black Dodge Charger dashed through the streets of Colorado, slicing the air with speed. It was followed by three police cruisers whose sirens and lights woke the citizens from their dazed, lazy states.

It was not unusual to witness a criminal being chased down the streets by the law, but it was certainly unusual to witness a female figure, standing in a skateboarding pose, on the roof of the car that was being pursued.

Kim growled in irritation as another bullet from her trackers was shot at her and she missed it by a mere inch. "Dom!" She yelled, and glared at the platform beneath her feet.

"Almost there!" she heard his voice yell back, and through the windsheild, was able to see a bald head incline forward as a hand reached for the gear. The car swirved on a curve and Kim had to crouch to maintain her balance. Another bullet was shot and missed Kim's head as she ducked.

"Dom!"

Kim glared as she watched a few hundred dollar bills fly out the window of her car. "Dom! Becareful Damnit you're loosing our cash!"

 _"This is the Denver Police Department. This is your final warning."_ Came a voice projected through a megaphone. " _Pull the car over"_

Kim scoffed before grabbing the edges of the car as it bumped from the rocky, montanous road. She stood to her former position.

"Kim watch out!" Dom cried out from his window. Kim looked up ahead at her and saw a billboard sign fast approaching them.

 _"This is your final warning"_

Kim growled and clutched the gun strapped against her leg. She jumped high into the air to avoid colliding with the sign, pulled the gun out of the strap, twisted in the air to face the police and fired two warning shots of her own, before landing back on Dom's car as it appeared from under the billboard sign.

"You okay babe?" Dom called out.

Kim smirked. "Just shut up and Drive".

The rest of the chase lasted for about 5 minutes more as Dom drove through the rocky mountain range before nearing a bridge. Kim spotted a Blue Ford at the entrance.

As they neared the bridge, the Ford started up and reversed towards them.

Dom increased the speed of his car. The police cruisers were quickly catching up.

"Alright Kim. This is where you get off"

As the Blue Ford caught up to them, the driver put his car out of reverse. The car jerked forward and drove parallel to Dom's. The passanger door opened, revealing Aljay's shocked and anxious face.

Kim smiled and carefully climbed off the hood of Dom's car. The two cars swiftly approached the Bridge. Aljay, with one hand on the steering wheel, helped Kim into his car. Kim glided into the passanger seat, blew Dom a kiss and slammed the door shut. Aljay rushed through the entrance of the Bridge as Dom stopped his car and pulled the gear into reverse.

Kim sighed in relief as she watched Dom's black Charger reverse-drive through the small gap of police cruisers that were rushing towards them.

Shocked, they all swiveled out of the way to avoid a collision, before stopping the cruisers and each one by one, turning around to continue persuing Dom.

Kim smiled, knowing Dom would beable to take care of himself and she would probably see him back at 's place in 10 minutes. She turned to the man seated beside her in the drivers seat and reached over to peck him on the cheek.

"Hey Aljay "

"What the Hell Kim?" he asked, stunned. "What the hell was that? What kind of trouble have the two of you gotton yourselves into now"

A pause.

 **"And why the hell were you on the roof!?'**

Kim rolled her eyes and smirked. Aljay may have grown up on the rough sides of the streets along with the rest of them, but he was as tamed and soft as a lapdog when it came to this.

"We needed the folding stuff. A lot of it, actually. So much that it filled up the entire car, there was no space for me to sit. Hence the creative improvision" Kim said, gesturing to the hood.

Aljay shook his head. "You two are insane"

"Insanity keeps the spark in our relationship L".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"C'mon Mike!" Sean yelled out from the open driver's door of his red Ferrari where he sat sideways with his legs out the door, drinking out of a can of coke. Cassandra leaned against him with a pepsi in her hand and Shakira watched from her own car beside them.

Michael veered around a curve, loosing speed but still managing to overtake a lime green Toyota Roadster.

"Wooh! Ya! Thats my baby. Come on Papi! Speed it up"! Alydia yelled from the other side of the road, still loud enough for them to hear.

Tami, Michael's Asian Girlfriend, watched Alydia with disgust and from the other side of the road, began to cheer Michael on as well, even louder than her counterpart.

Cassandra and Shakira cast each other amused glances.

Michael was nearing the finish line. There were only two cars left ahead of him. Michael moved up the final gear, the gear he had been saving for this moment and hit his nitrous button at the same time. He sped past the yellow Hennesy Venom GT and just scraped ahead of the SSC Ultimate Aero in first place.

"AAAAAAAH!" Cassandra and Shakira exclaimed in unison.

Sean clapped his hands loudly, while Tami danced happily. Alydia stopped and imitated her movements, screaming loudly.

Michael climbed out the car and shot everyone a million-watt smile.

Two gunshots sounded, signalling the next round.

Cassandra turned to Shakira and gave her a comforting smile. "You ready?"

Reality dawned upon Shakira at this moment and she shook her head, releasing a long, stressful sigh. Cassandra smiled. 'You'll do fine".

Shakira smiled back at her. The two had spent about 3 hours racing against each other earlier this morning. Just as Cassandra had promised. Shakira had faired pretty well, winning almost all the trail races, though she wasnt sure if Cassandra was just letting her win to raise her hopes.

Sean came over to kiss her on the crown of her head, as he usually did, and offered her his hopes while Alydia screamed her wishes for luck across the road.

Shakira climbed into her car and drove up to the starting point. The blonde girl in a bikini had already made her way up to the center and her opponents were already in their positions.

The blonde unravelled the scarf from her neck and Shakira held her breath, praying to whatever Deity above, asking if she could atleast come in 4th place and not embarress herself infront of her friends and family-and the entire drag racing system-.

The scarf hit the floor.

Her rivals took off. Shakira yelped in suprise, before hitting her foot hard on the acceleration panel and hastening off.

Sean, Cassandra and Alydia watched with baited breath and crossed fingers as Shakira lagged behind.

"Come on Kira Kira..." Cassandra muttered as Shakira tried to pass a red Mclaren F1, but he wouldnt let her and swerved in her path.

"Come on Shakira! Up a Gear! Up a Gear!" Sean yelled out.

They stared hopelessly as the rest of the cars surpassed her at a mile.

Finally Shakira moved up a gear and began to catch up.

"Yes! Come on! You can do it!" Cassandra yelled.

Shakira moved up another gear and managed to slide past the Mclaren.

Cassandra sighed. "Well thats 1 down".

"And about 9 more to go" she heard Sean mutter beside her.

Shakira was almost in tears. It was too hard. She was just not cut out for racing. She was not like her brothers. She was not meant to do this. She was supposed to be in school, studying to be a doctor. She couldnt live this kind of life.

Just then, Shakira felt herself being jerked forward with great force. She adjusted the rear view mirror and saw the red Mclaren right behind. The driver gave her an evil grin and bumped into her again.

Cassandra and Alydia gasped. Sean narrowed his eyes, worry floodin through him.

The car bumped at Shakira again, this time harder.

"What the hell is he doing?" Cassandra exclaimed. Alydia rushed across the road towards them.

"Are you seeing what that Jerk is doing to Shakira?!" she shouted when she reached them.

Michael, who had been talking to Tami, turned and was now also watching the race with horror.

Shakira screamed when the Mclaren hit her once again, making her chest hit against the steering wheel.

Sean grasped his head in fear.

"He's trying to kill her!" Alydia let out terrified.

Shakira pressed her foot into the acceleration panel harder and managed to get away from him only an inch, but not for long as the Mclaren jerked foward and connected to her once more.

Shakira gasped at the impact and the pain she now felt from being pushed against the steering wheel.

Cassandra noticed the pinstripping tattoo on the other car's bonnet and glared. She would recognize that image anywhere. It was the emblem of a Dragon.

Cassandra turned her head to see Drake and the rest of the Endriagos at their signature spot. Drake smiled at her and winked.

"That Bastard..."

"Come on Kira!" Alydia yelled from the top of her lungs from beside Cassandra. "Hit your NOS, get away from that Jerk!"

Suprisingly, Shakira heard her friend's voice over the revving sounds and did what she was told, but as she sped forward, so did the Mclaren.

"What the hell?" Cassandra asked incredulous.

It seemed that the red Mclaren f1's front bonnet had hooked into Shakira's rear bumper. It could not come loose.

Shakira tried to speed up again but couldnt get away from the Mclaren.

"Sean?" Cassandra asked, turning worriedly to her fiance.

"She cant come loose. They're stuck"

After a beat, The driver of the Mclaren hit his NOS button. White hot fire blew out of his exhaughst and he sped ahead, pushing Shakira with him.

Shakira shrieked in suprise and looked around wide-eyed.

Her car and Mclaren sped past the rest of the cars and dashed past the finishing point where it came to an abrupt halt, making Shakira hit against the steering wheel once more.

Her world was hazy and in a daze. She heard screaming and shouting but did not know where it was coming from. Her eyes fluttered open and close. A minute later she heard the drivers door open and strong arms pull her out of the car. She stood on weak legs and leaned against her brother's strong frame. Cassandra and Alydia gushed around her with concerned voices, asking if she was alright and checking for bruises.

The driver of the Mclaren got out of the car and dusted himself off. Sean watched him out of his peripheral and handed his sister over to her friends.

"You Son of a Bitch!" He yelled as his fist connected with the other man's jaw.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Michael yelled after her caught up with them and ran to hold his older brother back.

"You almost killed my fucking sister!" he exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of Michael's grasp.

The other man grinned and wiped the blood from his lip.

A Black Bugatti Veyron approached them. The car stopped and Drake and his team got out of the car. He walked over the other man and grabbed his chin to inspect the busted lip as well as the cut on his cheek that he had acquired during the race.

"He's one of yours?' Sean questioned in a deadly whisper.

Drake shrugged.

In a burst of anger, Sean broke through Michaels arms and launched himself at Drake.

"Sean! Stop it! Calm down!"

The rest of the Endriagos stepped up to defend their Ring Master.

"Im gonna fucking kill you!" Sean yelled from over their heads as Drake was pushed to the back.

Drake made his was way back to the head of the group again as Michael managed to recapture Sean.

"Hey, she's okay, okay. Look at her. She's fine" Michael whispered, trying to calm him down.

"Look" Drake said steadily. "You should be thanking us. Your girl sucks. My man Alejandro here" he said, guesturing to the Mclaren driver "just helped you win the race. You owe us".

"We dont owe you jack-fuck you asshole. Your man Alejandro almost killed her" Michael yelled, still trying to pull his older brother back.

"It aint his fault shes weak" Drake argued back.

"You fucking-"

"Alright thats enough!" a baritone voice floated in.

Everyone stopped to watch the Head of the Street Racing System in Colorado, Allistair Abano, stride over to them.

Allistair was a tall, middle-aged man, about 40, with greying sideburns and blackish grey hair. He wore a suave cashmere suite and black Italian shoes.

He nodded his head over to his bodyguards and they surrounded the group, blocking them out of sight of the rest of the racers.

"You" he guestered to all of them "Come with me"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

5 minutes later and the 10 of them gathered in Allistair's office, infront of his mahogany desk.

Allistair smiled and leaned on his desk towards them. "Congratulations. The 10 of you have made it to the quarter finals"

There was no cheering. Everyone was still reeling from the encounter earlier. The only sign of celebration was the annoying smirk plastered on Drake's lips.

"Pack your bags kiddos. You're going to San Diego"


	4. Give an engine, take a mile

"San Diego" Sean whispered, repeating Allistair's earlier sentiments. The somberness in his tone was inaudible. He managed a soft sigh as he took a seat on the plush cream couch. Cassandra curled up next to him, a warm reminiscent smile on her face. "Mm-Hm, excited?"

"I don't get excited for these things"

Cassandra lifted her head from where it rested against his shoulder. "You're kidding right? Sean, you know how much History we have in San Diego"

"Yeah I know. That's why I don't want to go back there"

Cassandra raised both her eyebrows in bewilderment. "What do you mean? It was great there. San Diego was the place where it all began. It was where the Fast Five was formed, remember?"

Sean nodded, and after a beat, he said "Yes I remember" A shadow passed over his face. It was also the place where he fled once he turned 17. The place where he had to grow up and start a new life without any assistance. The place he left Mexico and his abusive father for.

As soon as the thoughts and imagery of his father formed in his head, it was immediately shoved out. He could not think about it. He hated remembering. He hated the things that forced him to remember. He hated the idea of going back to San Diego. It was a place in Memory Lane that he just did not need to visit. Sean had created a new life for himself and his siblings successfully without his father and those memories. He did not need to be reminded on how or why he created said life.

"Sean? what is it?" Cassandra asked, now worried. Sean turned to her, realising that he had drifted off into his thoughts and that she was watching him.

"Nothing" he whispered, and then encircled her in his arms. She did not need to know the Gorey details of his History. She knew who he was now. That was all that mattered. It was not going to benefit their relationship if they talked about what exactly his father had done. It was just going to put strain on him. He loved Cassandra. He didn't want her to see him in a new light if she knew.

Cassandra sighed in his arms. "Well, the place cant be that bad. I mean its where we met and fell in love. That's gotta be part of the bright side right?".

Sean laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Definitely".

They sat for a few moments in silence.

"Do you think there was something more that I could have done?" Sean suddenly asked.

"What?" Cassandra asked, scrunching her brows and looking up at him.

"I mean today. What happened today. I felt so useless on the sidelines, doing nothing when that cabron-"

"Sean" Cassandra said with a soft sigh. "She's fine. Okay. She is. I know. It was a big scare, but shes not badly hurt. We will get those Assholes back". She patted him softly on the cheek. Sean was the most lovable person she knew, but she also knew that he was extremely hot-headed, and when anything or anyone tried to hurt his family, he could become extremely violent. It was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. The fierce devotion to those one cared about was a rarity that Cassandra had seen in other people. Sean loved his family deeply. Cassandra admired that. Sometimes she even envied Shakira. She wished she had an older brother who would bring down the world for her.

 _She wished she still had her older brother..._

"Michael! are you coming!? We're going to be late!" came Alydia's shriek from the above story. Furious stomping was heard down the Dining Room stairs and Alydia entered the lounge wearing a stunning white cocktail dress which contrasted greatly with the flustered red crawling over her skin. "Have you seen your brother?" she asked Sean upon sight.

"You guys have something planned?" Cassandra asked with a cocked brow just as Michael walked in.

"There you are!" Alydia exclaimed once again, relieved. "I almost thought you left without me".

"Well, that was the original plan" Michael said with slight scorn.

Alydia looked almost offended.

"Whats with all the yelling?" Shakira asked, entering the living room in her pajamas.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Sean asked immediately. Cassandra placed a hand on his arm to soothe his worries.

Shakira nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a few minor bruises on my chest BUT-" she raised her voice as Sean raised his eyebrows "-Its nothing to worry about". She turned to scrutinize Alydia and Michael's attire. Michael wore a formal white shirt with slacks and white shoes, while Alydia matched him perfectly in her dress.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out" They both said in unison.

Cassandra cocked her other eyebrow. "You two aren't still planning on crashing Drake's party are you?"

"No" They both said in unison again, before sending each other discreet guilty looks.

"Alydia was just about to buy me dinner, you know, to celebrate my victory" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, and then we're going for a moonlit walk in the park" Alydia said brightly.

Michael's grin dropped.

Cassandra stared at the pair with an inspecting gaze and when she noticed that Michael was not denying the romantic walk, she let it go. "Okay, well, we're going out too" she indicated to herself and her fiance.

"What?" Shakira asked.

"We wont be long, its just-" Sean said and looked at Cassandra with a sigh "Cassy wants Wedding Planners to organize the wedding. She wants and Matthew McConaughey to go all out."

Shakira and Alydia gave Cassandra a look.

She shrugged. "I want the Duchess to eat her heart out" she said simply, before casting her eyes on the Digital watch on the wall. "We're going to be late. Come on Sean" she said, getting up and pulling her fiance' along with her.

"How long are you guys going to be?" Shakira asked.

"Depends on what comes first: Death or Jail" Sean muttered. "Dying of Boredom or Killing of Boredom"

Cassandra slapped him on the arm. "We shouldn't be too long, but don't wait up just in case" she muttered, pulling him out the front door.

Upon the sound of the door closing, Shakira turned to the remaining members of the household, knowing exactly what their plans were.

"Drake's holding an All-White Party?'

"Ironic isn't it? Seeing as his soul is black" Alydia commented, fluffing her hair.

"I cant believe you guys are leaving me alone to party with the people who could have seriously injured me today" Shakira said, shaking her head.

"I'm not going just to party with those fuckers. I have an intention, don't know about her." Michael said, cocking his head towards Alydia. "You want to come?"

"No thanks, I think I've seen enough of their faces for today"

Alydia nodded. "And besides, its Couples-Only" she said with a flirtatious bat of the eye to Michael.

His eyes widened into saucers and he turned back to his sister. "Please come" he said in desperation.

Shakira laughed as Alydia pulled him towards the door.

"I still cant believe you're about to leave me alone!" she called out after them.

"Don't worry" Alydia said, opening the door and shoving Michael out of the house. "Just don't open the door for Strangers and you'll be fine-and wish me luck".

Shakira pulled an expression of disgust as Alydia winked in suggestion.

The party was in full swing as Michael and Alydia arrived. A long line of white queued outside the Endriagos Cream-coloured Thug Mansion, anxiously waiting to join in. The pair recognized a few as fellow racers, or Endriago fans. The music flowed throughout the neighborhood and could be heard before the pair neared the house.

Michael and Alydia managed to slip in unrecognized by the crowd. Cocktails floated around in silver trays around the room. Different shades of the same colour was worn but each wore it in different styles. The air was alive with music, laughter and talk. The swarm of people clustered the white-tiled floor as the two of them walked in. Everyone was dancing.

Alydia gazed around the room in excitement. She was surprised the Endriagos could afford such a party. The two of them looked up to the see the hosts of the event on a platform on the far end of the room. The team was there, all wearing white. The two spotted Drake first. He wore an ivory tuxedo, white Louis Vuitton shoes and his usual Ray Bans. Drake sat in the middle on what was decorated as a throne, with two blushing girls on either armrest.

"Well, at least he has less dates this time" Michael commented.

"I know, right? I half expected him to have 4 of them just to carry him in" Alydia said, watching as the one girl ran a finger down the exposed portion of his chest.

She turned to Michael as a new beat came into play and everyone began to dance to the Melody of Maruja Retana's 'right through me'. "You want to dance?" She put her hand out to him but he moved out of her reach.

"Not right now. There's something I have to do first" Michael muttered.

Alydia's mouth dropped in suprise when he turned from her and walked away. "Michael?, Michael!" she tried to call for him over the crowd but he did not hear. She gasped, affronted that he would leave her alone at her party where she did not know anyone personally.

She growled and walked to the bar, sat down and sulked with folded arms. A new visitor had just arrived and he greeted Drake with a handshake. Drake got up immediately to greet him, pushing the giggling girls off of him. His posture addressed the man with great respect, which was highly uncharacteristic. Alydia watched on as Drake ushered one of the members of his team to provide a seat and a drink for his new guest. Alydia couldn't see his face, but could tell by the greying hairs of his head that he was aging. She supposed he might be an uncle, or perhaps Drake's father.

Alydia looked around the room once more to see if she could spot Michael in the sea of white, but he was nowhere to be seen.

A club remix of Daddy Yankee's "Rompe" played out. Alydia got up to leave the lounge area just as everybody started to gyrate their hips with onto one another. Boredom brought her out of the dancefloor, ignoring the hands of a few drunk jerks who wanted to gyrate with her.

Alydia yawned. She supposed that since she was here, she might as well do a little investigation on their old Arch Rival. She knew something was up with him. She could smell gossip from a mile away.

Alydia managed to dodge a few eyes and make it upstairs to where she assumed Drake's bedroom was. Upon opening the first door to the left, her assumption was correct.

Posters of Fast Cars and Beautiful Women were plastered on the walls, as well as many _many_ pictures of the man himself. Alydia shook her head at his vanity.

She walked over to his drawers on the end wall and opened them up, closing after finding only clothing. She reached up over the Cupboard and felt around but only came across music equipment and a few loose car parts.

Finally, and after a beat of contemplation, Alydia bent down near Drake's bed and lifted the covers the inspect underneath.

"Bingo" she muttered when she saw a copper box and reached for it.

Alydia opened it and disappointment coloured her expression. There was nothing except a few loose papers. She scratched around some and gazed at a few. She soon came across a letter addressed to him by someone named _Hernando Garcia._

She didn't have time to read it, as something else captured her eye. Underneath all the letters and documents, Alydia noticed the ear-leaf of a photograph, and after shaking the other contents away, she gasped.

A pair of familiar green eyes stared up at her innocently.

"I knew it"

It was a picture of a very much younger version of Cassandra Separto. Her hair was cut short, her frame was little and her features were a lot more youthful. She was no doubt a teenager at the time this photograph was taken. What was really shocking, were the two arms circled around her middle and Drake's head perched on her shoulder, hugging her from behind and winking at the camera.

It was so strange to see the two of them together without the ambiance of rage and irritation. They actually looked quite... _happy._ It was the first smile she witnessed, planted on Drake's lips.

She couldn't wait to enlighten Shakira. A little _'I told you so'_ was in order.

Before Alydia could pocket the picture, a loud cry of outrage was heard, along with the sound of breaking glass and heavy footsteps. She heard people running and feminine gasps.

Alydia dropped the box and made a run out of the room and for the staircase. She could see the throng of people gathering at the door and ran downstairs. She was about to sprint to the door when a hand pulled her back by her arm.

"We have to get out of here" Michael said in a hushed tone.

"What? What happened?" Alydia questioned, tensed.

Michael shook his head. "Nevermind that. He'll kill us if we're caught.". He pulled her to the opposite end of the room towards another door. The two of them dashed through a hallway and into the kitchen where there was a backdoor.

The pair managed to go by unnoticed and climbed into Michael's car once they were safely outside. Michael put the car into ignition and sped off and away from the house, but not before they curved onto the road where Alydia could see the front of the house, the people gathering outside and at the door, and Drake's horrified face as he stared at his now vandalised Bugatti Veyron. Alydia turned to Michael with a barely controlled smile as they drove away swiftly.

"Michael, you didnt".

Michael grinned a deeply satisfied grin.

"I hope Drake likes Prius"

Thank you for reading! Please vote and review!

I love you all!

Mwah!

Terms:

Cabron~ Bastard


	5. Blasts from the Past

A new day had dawned. The sun made its trip along the wide sky, wrapping the world in a blazing array of light. Cassandra had to shield her eyes to avoid the rays hitting directly into her eyes. She sighed.

There was only one day left before the team departed for San Diego. Cassandra could not wait. It didnt matter what Sean had said, the Fast Five had good memories in San Diego. In comparison to the bad things that had happened to them there, the good things outweighed them.

Sighing again, Cassandra removed her hand from her face and blinked twice to adjust her sight. She gasped.

She was in a meadow. A beautiful meadow. There were wild flowers in a variety of colours that stretched from the one far end of the Earth to the next. The flowers blanketed the contours of the land, making waves in a sea of blue, red, white, pink and green. The air was crisp and gently ripped around her, carrying the sweet fragrances of blooms and the morning due. The sun hovered in the clear, cerulean sky and beat down on the Earth. Cassandra shifted her feet, finding that they were bare and were tickled by the grass and blooms underneath. Her body was clothed in a white sun-dress and her long dark hair hung low to her waist.

Cassandra opened her mouth to inhale the fresh air and felt an almost demanding need to frolic in the meadow. She could not remember the last time she felt so at peace.

"Cassy?" Whispered a familiar male voice.

The inhalation in Cassandra's throat hitched.

She turned slowly. Extremely slowly. She thought that if she turned too fast, the voice (and the owner of the voice) would disappear.

Finally preforming a full 180 degree turn, Cassandra's eyes landed on him.

His appearance hadn't changed at all. He was still the same innocent 14 year old boy with the brilliant, beaming smile and the lively green eyes whom she knew all those many years ago. He stood before her now in white. His skin was tanned tinted almost gold in the sunlight. He sported that amazing smile and dimples and his eyes were alight with happiness.

"Cassy" he repeated.

"Diego" she whispered, moisture collecting in her eyes. She could not believe it.

Her Brother.

Her long lost brother was here, standing right in front of her, looking as if the 10 years hadn't passed by at all.

A smile pulled at her lips.

Diego laughed a gentle laugh that floated on the breeze. He slowly approached her and when he was close enough, he pulled her into a warm, tight embrace.

"Diego" Cassandra whispered again, tears now making moist pathways down her cheeks. "But...how?"

"Ssh..." he whispered, pulling all her hair to one side. "It doesn't matter now. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay."

Cassandra clinged to him for dear life, burying her face in the nape of his neck. Her body wracked with unshed tears,

"Diego"

He held onto her. Comforting her. The gentle cooing of his voice and the strong way in which he held her promised that he was here and that he was not going to let her go,

It felt like hours had passed until she finally pulled away. He smiled and tweaked her chin, a trademark gesture which they shared back then to show each other affection. "I cant believe you're here" Cassandra said softly, holding onto his arm. He looked so happy. So serene. Just the way she remembered.

The two walked through the meadow, enjoying the scenary. She held on to his arm as they walked, refusing to be detached from him. He talked about nothing in particular. He just mumbled incoherent things and then laughed at them. Cassandra laughed as well. It had been too long since she heard his laugh. She relished in it now. She relished in his voice. In his smile. In the warm, loving way in which he looked at her and the way he held her hand. It had been too long.

They found a shady spot beneath an apple tree and sat down, still clinging to each other. They gazed over the landscape. Cassandra lay her head on her brothers shoulder. "Diego" she whispered again. She could not get enough of the sound of his name on her lips. It had been 10 years since she had uttered it. "Cassandra" he whispered back.

She smiled and held onto him tighter.

"Cass" he whispered again.

"Yes Diego?"

"Cassy" he uttered again, almost inaudibly.

Something had changed in his tone.

Cassandra frowned and looked up at him.

"Cassy...why did you do it?"

Suddenly the bright, fiery sun winked out in a puffy haze, as if it were extinguished by a powerful yet invisible blow. Darkness fell upon the meadow in an instant. Diego, who had been staring off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes, turned to his sister suddenly. Cassandra lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at him. A wave of anxiety washed over her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again, his tone growing sharp.

"Diego" Cassandra reached to him but he pulled back. His soft, loving expression turned to one of barely veiled disgust.

The warm air that carried the beautiful scents turned cold and the fragrances of the flowers were replaced by a putrid and foul odour.

"Why did you do it?" Diego questioned again, although it sounded less like a question and more like a demand. "Why did you betray me?"

The anxiety that Cassandra was experiencing increased ten-fold. Her breathing became erratic and her eyes became wide with panic. "Diego please..." she begged, reaching for him once more, but he stood and moved out of her grasp.

Slowly, the flowers beneath her decayed and turned to dust. The meadow became dry and barren. A wasteland.

Heavy tears streamed down Cassandra's face."Diego please. I didn't mean to"

"You betrayed me, Cassandra. You were my sister. I trusted you. I relied on you and you betrayed me!" Diego yelled. It was a terrible, blood-curdling cry and just as the sentence left his mouth, a flash of lightening illuminated the country landscape, followed by a muted roar of thunder. Dark, ominous clouds had taken up residence in the previously clear sky and heavy, crashing rain fell upon the Earth. Cassandra jolted up and wanted to run to him but he had already withdrawn into himself and glared at her out of harsh, cold eyes.

"I hate you" he whispered, before turning away.

"No!" Cassandra cried, panicked. "Diego please! It wasn't my fault!".

Diego started to walk away from her. Cassandra reached out to stop him but her hand penetrated right through his shoulder. She pulled back to stare at her hand in horror and noticed that Diego was starting to disappear.

"Diego! wait!" she yelled out.

He walked on, but his features were slowly dissipating.

"Diego!" She ran after him. Her cries were more urgent, her tears were coming out in gallons.

The rain pounded down on her, drenching her.

"Diego please. I'm sorry!"

Cassandra ran faster. "Diego please don't go! Don't leave me!"

She could see (through his middle) the other side of the barren path he was taking. Just as she caught up to him and reached out, the dissipation process was complete and Cassandra stood, grazing the air with her outstretched hand.

Diego was gone.

"No" she whispered in despair.

"No no no no no! Diego! DIEGO!" she let out a final bellow and frightened herself awake.

She was back in the room that she shared with Sean in the Fast Five house. She was back in her pajamas, in the four poster bed, underneath floral blankets.

Cassandra sat bolt upright and stared at her surroundings as if she had never seen them before. She blinked twice and buried her face in her hands with a deep groan.

It was a Dream. It was all just a Dream.

Cassandra sighed and rubbed her eyes, realising that she had been crying for real as there was moisture on her cheeks.

She looked up again. It was still early in the morning. Cassandra could see the faintest rays of sunlight peeping in through the horizon through her curtains. She sighed in relief and lay her head against her pillow.

It wasnt real. She was just glad that it wasnt real.

Turning over, she noticed that Sean was absent from his half of the bed and realised with slight relief that he left early for Denver this morning. He had an important meeting with Allistair.

Cassandra was glad he wasn't there. She had screamed out another man's name in her sleep and she wasnt quite sure how she would've explained it to him. She could only hope that the others hadn't heard her outburst. She hadn't told anyone about her brother, not even Sean. Diego was her deepest, darkest secret. The others could not know.

It would destroy the Fast Five forever.

" _Oye, Oye, Oye, Oye_

 _Dance Bailo-la-lalo_

 _Oye, Oye, Oye, Oye"_

"Aah! That's my song! Turn it up!" Kim exclaimed in glee and, before Dominic could stop her, jammed her index finger against the car's radio's volume button until the Dodge Charger literally shook with the music. Dom sighed and rolled his eyes, steering the wheel to the right as they entered the new road. They were nearing Abano Industries now and Dom's eyes were wide and alert for the glaring cars in black and white, armed with grating sirens. He had barely been able to make it away the last time. He certainly was not looking forward to another run-in, but he had no choice. The pair had an important job to do for Allistair, and since Allistair was one of the police's favourite objects of obsession, another run-in with them was inevitable.

"You have the money don't you" he asked Kim.

 _"Vem Magalenha Rojao, Traz a lenha pru fogao"_ she sang along to Kat Deluna's song on the radio before stating "Dominic, you act as if I'm new to this. We've been doing this for four years. I think I know the drill by now" and with a nod to the left, said: "Its in the back".

"This is important Kim. You know how important this is" Dom said.

"Yeah?" Kim questioned. "The last one was important too, and the one before that-"

"-Kim-"

"And the one before that" She said, and turned to him with an irritated sigh. "Are we ever going to hustle something that isn't weighty?"

Dom sighed silently. Kim was just being difficult. She knew just as well as he did that what they did was imperative for their survival. Neither of them were working and both of them were on the run. The jobs that they did for the mobsters allowed them decent earnings, safe places to sleep, as well as alliances incase they got into trouble with other gangs, and considering Dominic Torettos past, they very well needed those alliances.

Kim's cellphone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hola"

 _"Kim, hey, its Mia. Is my brother there?"_ the person on the other end questioned.

"Hey Chica, yeah he's here" Kim said, giving Dom a side-ways glance. "Hold on".

Kim handed the phone to her boyfriend. "Its your sister" she muttered.

"Mia" Dom asked with slight anxiousness. His sister hardly ever phoned unless it was an emergency.

 _"Hey Big Bro. How you doing?"_

 _"_ Is everything okay?" Dom asked, getting straight to the point.

 _"Relax Dom, everything is fine. I'm just calling to see how you're doing"_

Something in Mia's voice made him question the truth in her statement.

"Whats wrong Mia?" Dom asked.

 _"Nothing"_ she stated.

After a long moment of contemplation, Dom came to a conclusion. "o'Connor?"

A stretch of silence past before he heard his sister sniff a 'yeah'

Brian o'Connor had broken Mia's heart. He was offered his job and position back and accepted it without a second thought, leaving Mia with no excuse. The last that Dominic heard of him was a News Report in Miami, stating that he was getting ready to marry his childhood sweetheart. Dom boiled with anger at the thought. He told o'Connor a long time ago that if he broke Mia's heart, he would break his neck. If Dom ever saw o'Connor again, he would be sure to deliver on his promise.

"Its okay Mia" he whispered softly.

 _"I know"_ she said after a moment _"I know it is. I'm not even going to think about it. I'm just going to focus on my studies now and...and move on"_

Dominic smiled. That was another reason why the pair needed these jobs. A year ago, Mia had decided to complete her full education and go to college. They couldn't afford it when she was younger, but with all these missions, Dominic could now pay for her tuition fees.

"When is your break?" he asked her.

" _Uh..in about two months."_

"Cant wait to see you then" Dom said.

 _"Yeah"_ Mia said.

"I have to go" Dominic said. The Abano buildings were in sight.

 _"Hold on. Hows Kim?"_ Mia asked.

"You just spoke to her"

 _"Well yeah but I needed to speak to you first_ "

"I have to go Mia"

 _"You going to pop the big question to her any time soon?"_

"Goodbye Mia!" Dominic said with a roll of his eye and switched the cellphone off before his sister could ask anymore nosey questions.

"What did she say?" Kim asked as Dom parked his car at the entrance to the Industries.

"Nothing" Dominic said and shook his head.

Kim gave him a strange look as the two got out of the car.

They walked through the revolving doors together, the bag of money in hand.

"So I was thinking, when all of this is over, you could bye me a diamond ring" Kim muttered.

Dom almost choked on a breath of air. "What?"

Kim looked at him questioningly. "Too expensive? Fine, a pearl ring, but you better make it up to me with a diamond later".

Dominic raised his brow and prayed that she was just referring to a normal ring and not the kind that would bind them in matrimony. She had been talking to his sister. Dom was going to kill Mia for putting all these ridiculous ideas in Kim's head.

"I mean pearls are cute, but you know what they say about Diamonds" Kim went on and was about to start singing "Diamonds are a Girl's best friend" when she was almost knocked over by a passing stranger.

"Woah" Kim stumbled and was grabbed by a pair of strong arms, preventing her fall and stabilizing her. Kim looked up and expected to see Dom but was mistaken.

"You okay there?"

His voice.

Kim stopped to stare at the stranger with an unmistakeably familiar voice.

"Er..yeah. Thanks"

He was handsome. He had high cheekbones. A smooth, distinguished brow. nice aquiline nose, full pink lips and deep brown brooding eyes. His skin was tanned golden-brown.

He looked familiar.

"Are you sure?" he asked, noticing that Kim had been staring at him for longer than what was considered usual.

"Yeah, sorry" She muttered and blushed and pulled slightly out of his grasp, catching the look that Dom was sending her and the stranger's way.

"I'm Sean" he said suddenly, his hand outstretched in greeting.

Wow. His name was familiar too.

"Kim" Kim said and took his hand and shook it.

Dominic walked up to them and politely shook the man's hand as well, although his eyes were focused on Kim, giving her a warning look.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Dominic" he said. The stranger smiled.

A long moment passed before Sean said. "Well...this has been sufficiently awkward. It was nice meeting the both of you" he said before turning away.

"You too" the pair muttered, before walking away as well.

The entire 5 minute walk to Allistair's office and Kim could not shake that familiar feeling.


	6. Donnie's Car Shop

Shakira looked down at the screen of her Cell Phone for what felt like the thousandth time that Afternoon. It had been days since the small argument between her and her boyfriend Jonathan. He hadnt tried to call her after that, so now Shakira was trying to call him. He wasnt answering his phone or returning her messages.

Could he really be that angry with her? He knew about the lifestyle she lived. He knew about the things that she enjoyed doing for fun; not to mention the things that put food on the table.

Did the fact that she was a drag-racer really bother him?

It probably did. Jonathan was an Advocate. A very popular, proficient Advocate. He roamed in the circles of Upper Class Society in Colorado. Shakira could understand why Jonathan was on edge about Shakira's occupation. She knew the things that his friends said about her. It was quite hard to miss the words 'Hot Tamale Girlfriend without a stable job' said behind her in a crowded room where the only Latin American girl was her. She knew all their opinions. She had no idea that her boyfriend may feel the same.

Was he embarrassed to be around her? To be seen with her? There were countless times where she thought he was. Some days, they would take a romantic stroll in the park and Jonathan would casually slip his hand out of hers every time a white couple walked past.

Was it her? ofcourse it was. It had to be. Jonathan had only ever wanted what was best for her. He always told her that she had so much potential. That she wasnt like the others. That she could do better. Be better.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she could atleast try. It couldnt hurt to try. She could mend her relationship with her boyfriend that way and maybe everyone else would start seeing her in a different light. They could see her as the sofisticated, classy girl who could have Sunday Teas on the front porch or Saturday Night Dinners—-or whatever it was that the rich did for fun.

Maybe she should buy a descent summer dress and pearls. Maybe she could try that skin-bleach that Jonathan had suggested.

' **Shakira, Oh my God, Oh my God SHAKIRA!"**

Shakira was immediately shaken from her thoughts as Alydia flew into her bedroom, heaving.

" **Shakira, I have—** why are you still in your underwear' Alydia asked with a raised brow.

Shakira looked down at herself and noticed that she was cladded in a Black-Diamante'd bra and boy-shorts. She blushed. She had been so flustered with trying to get back together with her boyfriend that she had completely forgotten to get dressed.

"You didnt even knock" Shakira complained.

"Sorry" Alydia said, fluffing her hair. "Theres just something that I really need to tell you—-oh, and that is such a cute bra"

Shakira looked back down at herself, blushed again and covered herself up with her arms. "What is it Alydia?"

"Okay **"** Alydia said before drawing in a deep, dramatic breath " **Oh my God, Shakira Shakira, Oh my God"** she began, and threw her hands up into the air. She started pacing around the bedroom while Shakira got dressed.

" **You will not BELIEVE what I found"**

"That depends on if you're ever going to get to telling me" Shakira said, as she put on her boots and watched Alydia worry her carpet with the pacing.

" **Do you-** " Alydia stopped to look around herself cautiously. She then lowered her voice. "Remember when me and Mike went to Drake's party last night?"

Shakira nodded. Cassandra and Sean were still oblivious to that fact.

"Well" Alydia went on "I snooped around a little bit in his house, right? and I came across his bedroom"

Shakira's eyes bulged out of its sockets. "You did what?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

Alydia shushed her with her finger. "Anyway, I digged around in his room and I found something".

Shakira's eyes bulged even more "You did what?!" her voice raised just above a whisper.

"Ssh!" Alydia said, irritated. She looked around nervously once more and went on " _Anyway,_ I found something. Something huge"

Alydia stopped. Her blue eyes shone in a scandalous way. "Something you would never believe".

"Oh would you just stop pausing for Dramatic Effect and tell me!" Shakira exclaimed. She was through with whispering.

"You're the one that keeps interrupting!" Alydia exclaimed as well, before swiftly turning her head towards the door. "And keep it down".

Shakira released a deep, calming breath. "Alright, Im sorry. What did you find?"

Alydia turned back to Shakira. She lowered her voice again for effect.

"A picture of Drake and Cassy".

Shakira's jaw dropped with the exclaimation "What!?" just as Alydia went to check Shakira's door, ensuring that there was no peeping Tom on the other end. She turned back to nodd aggressively at her Best Friend.

"Uh-huh. They took a picture together. They were hugging and smiling. I mean. Chica. Drake. Drake was actually _smiling_ "

Shakira dropped onto her bed and stared off at the air infront of her. "Cassy and Drake?"

"I know. I couldnt believe it either. Actual proof that my hunch was right. And for the first time too" Alydia said, excitment shining in her eyes.

Alydia's voice droned on in the background. Shakira dropped her head into her hands. Cassandra was cheating on Sean? It couldnt be. They were perfect for each other. Cassandra loved Sean. She would never do such a thing. Least of all with their Arch Rival. Shakira couldnt believe what she was hearing. How could Cassandra do that to her brother?

"You okay?" Alydia asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

Shakira shook her head.

"Oh Mija" Alydia said, placing her hand on Shakira's bent back soothingly. "Its going to be okay."

Shakira could hear the lack of sincerity in Alydia's voice. She knew that Alydia was really wallowing in how brilliant she and her detective skills were.

"Wheres the picture" Shakira asked, her voice muffled against her hands.

"Hmm?" Alydia asked back, snapping back from her self-praise into reality.

"The picture" Shakira repeated. "Wheres the picture, I want to see it".

"Oh..." Alydia said and began to laugh nervously "I didnt take it?"

"Huh?" Shakira asked, lifting her head from her hands.

"Well, I was in a rush!" Alydia exclaimed. "There was this huge noise, like a bang, and Michael and I had to get out of there. Girl, you would not believe what Mich-"

"Really Alydia!? Really!?" Shakira yelled out, cutting her off. "I mean I thought the previous gossip was ridiculous, but this just takes the Insanity Cake!"

Alydia dropped her jaw "You dont believe me?"

"To think I almost did!" Shakira exclaimed again. She was half angry, half relieved. Alydia was creating drama. Just as she always did. Cassandra wasnt cheating on her brother. She loved Sean too much. She couldnt believe she almost fell for one of Alydia's tactics. She was just thankful that it was just a tactic. The fact that there was no evidence forced her to believe in Cassandra. Shakira would rather be optimistic and believe in people until they were actually proven guilty, which was not going to happen.

"No Alydia, I dont believe you" Shakira said "One: Because you have no actual proof. Two: Because Cassandra loves my brother and would never do that to him".

"But Shakira-"

"And Three: Because its Drake. I mean if you were going to come up with a romantic stranger to steal Cassy away, make him a bit more charming and a little less...you know...a little less _Drake_!"

"But Shakira-"

"No Alydia" Shakira said getting up from the bed. She dusted herself off. "Now for your sake, Cassandra's sake, Sean's sake and for the sake of this family, Im not going to breathe a word of this fiasco to anyone."

"Shakira"

"Im done with this Alydia. Really. I cant hear about it anymore"

" _Shakira, have you seen my blue tank top!"_ came Cassandra's distant voice from somewhere inside the house.

Shakira left the bedroom and walked down the hall to find Cassandra standing ontop of the staircase,

"I was planning on wearing the tank today" Shakira said. "Is it okay?"

Cassandra glanced down at the top part of Shakira's body which was already cladded in the shirt.

"But its my favourite top" Cassandra said, almost wining.

"Ill let you wear my boots" Shakira offered with a hopeful smile.

Cassandra rolled her green eyes "Fine".

"Woah Woah Woah no way, I asked if I could lend those boots yesterday already!" Alydia exclaimed, running into the hallway and skidding past the staircase. "And I need that to bribe a pair of jeans from Cassandra".

Shakira looked at Alydia, amazed at how quickly she could switch from gossiping about one of her friends to acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Where are all your clothes?" Cassandra asked.

"Everything is packed for San Diego" Alydia replied.

 _"Baby! have you seen my sneakers?"_ came Sean's exclamation from their bedroom.

"I packed them in the Blue Bag!" Cassandra yelled back.

"Cassy, I need something to wear today" Alydia complained.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Cassandra asked with a raised brow.

"Are you kidding? I wore this outfit last week! I cant let people see me in the same outfit twice!"

 _"Cassy! Its not here!"_ Sean yelled again.

"Its there!" Cassandra yelled back.

"Cassy, my outfit" Alydia said in impatience, gesturing to herself.

"Have you guys seen my Ed Hardy shirt?" Michael asked, running in topless.

Alydia wolf-whistled, scanning her eyes up and down the new-comer's torso. Michael rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Didnt you perhaps leave it on the floor again?" Shakira asked, attempting to shield Alydia's eyes.

"You were supposed to get it dry-cleaned" Michael said back.

"Im not your maid, Michael, and I've told you a Million times to put your dirty clothes in the wash-basket!" Shakira said.

Michael sighed and turned helpless eyes to his future sister-in-law. "Cassy..." he whined.

Cassandra was about to answer when she heard Sean yell her name from the bedroom again.

She dropped her head into her arms, resting it on the stair-case railings. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, Alydia, come with me. Shakira, help your brother find another shirt" Cassandra said in finality.

Alydia ran up the stairs behind Cassandra. Shakira and Michael disappeared into his bedroom.

Cassandra entered the bedroom and picked up a pair of skinny jeans that lay discarded on her bed, along with the rest of the things that she had yet to pack. She threw the jeans at Alydia who caught it, blew kisses to her and Sean in thanks before speeding out the door.

Cassandra turned to Sean and looked down at his feet. "Sean, sweety, you're wearing them".

Sean looked down as well and gazed at his feet which were tucked in the blue sneakers. He looked back up at Cassandra with a stupid smile. "Oh"

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, resuming the task of packing their clothes into their respective suitcases.

Sean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What on Earth would I be without you?"

"Bare-foot" Cassandra answered with a smirk.

Sean laughed and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"So what has Allistair said?" Cassandra asked, packing away the last item of clothing. Sean removed his arms and moved away from her. "Yeah that. We'll discuss it when everyone is ready".

Cassandra looked at him. "Is it big?"

Sean moved his head from side-to-side, weighing the situation. Before he could answer, Alydia's crude voice sounded _"Hey, if you guys are done making the two-backed beast up there, could you come on down? We'd like to get to the car shop"._

Sean and Cassandra shook their heads and followed each other out the room.

The rest of the Five were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Michael, who had lost his Ed-Hardy shirt, wore another one, subsequently as he owned many _many_ more Ed Hardy shirts. Alydia wore a green boob-tube top, Cassy's jeans and Shakira's stiletto boots: the ones that Shakira had offered Cassandra. Shakira wore a black mini-skirt and Cassandra's blue tank. Cassandra casually settled on the pink t-shirt she was currently wearing, as well as a pair of shorts and flip-flops. Sean wore jeans, a plain black shirt and his blue sneakers. Finally the Fast Five boarded the family mini-van.

Sean got into the driver's seat as Cassandra got in next to him. Shakira sat in the middle of the back seat. Alydia and Michael were on either side of her.

Michael had his ipod out and was listening to Daddy Yankee with his earphones in.

Shakira pulled out her cellphone and left Jonathan another text message.

 _Jonathan, please call me. I hate how we left things the other night Baby...please. I just want to talk_

Alydia examined her nails. "I need a new nail file" she said, showing her own pink one to the rest of crew 'This one is broken"

Cassandra sighed "We can buy a new one in San Diego"

"Thats too far from now" Alydia complained "My nails are extremely sensitive. They may break"

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I also need new clothes" Alydia went on "Cass, we should go shopping".

"Uh-huh" Cassandra muttered, opening a magazine that she brought with for the drive.

Alydia carried on with her pointless rant, oblivious to the lack of interest that everyone else was showing. "I need new shoes. I saw these gorgeous platform heels at-"

"Alydia" Michael interrupted her.

Alydia stopped immediatly and turned to Michael, suprised. "Yes Mike?"

"Would you go to the Ends of the Earth for me?"

Alydia blinked twice. "Ofcourse I would, Mike".

"Would you stay there?"

Alydia gasped. Sean snorted. Cassandra gave Michael a scolding look through the rear-view mirror and Shakira slapped him upside the head, muttering a 'that's rude'.

Michael rolled his eyes and carried on listening to his music.

Alydia folded her arms and pouted.

After a stretch of silence she muttered "I don't know why you're always so mean to me, Mike. Tell me, what have I done to deserve that?"

"You were born" Michael stated simply.

"Michael, thats enough" Cassandra said sharply.

"She started it" Michael complained.

"No, she didnt. She was just-"

"Talking! Yeah. Talking Talking Talking, and about absolute crap. I can't stand it!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his head back against the seat.

'Fine, then I'll shut up!"

"Thank you! " Michael exclaimed, and upped the volume on his Ipod

Alydia sat silently, her face turning red as she looked almost as if she was struggling to breathe. Finally, she burst out "Nine inch platforms! They were gorgeous!"

"Aaaghr!" Michael let out and covered his face with his hands.

Shakira sympathetically patted Michael on his shoulder. She turned to Sean for conversation. Conversation that would stop Michael from murdering Alydia right there in the back seat. "So Sean, what did Allistair say?"

Sean's amused face dropped to one of seriousness. Shakira almost regretted asking. He cleared his throat, and after a pause said "Well. He has a job for us".

Everyone sat up at this, interested.

"What kind of job" Cassandra asked.

"Hernando Garcia"

" _Hernando Garcia_ " The name rang in Alydia's head. It sounded awfully familiar.

She turned to everyone else, who suddenly held serious expressions as well.

"Who's Hernando Garcia?" Alydia asked.

"Garcia? Don Hernando Garcia. How could you not know who he is?" Michael asked with a scowl.

"How do _you_ know who he is?" Alydia asked patronizingly.

"We're Street Racers Alydia. All Street Racers know who Don Garcia is"

"I always knew there was bad beef between Allistair and Hernando" Shakira muttered.

"That's because Garcia has been getting involved in some very bad business" Sean said.

"Well, its not like Allistair is a complete Angel either" Cassandra said.

"Allistair's different" Sean said in defense. "He has a strong moral code. He wouldnt get his money in blood, yall know that. Plus, we owe him"

Shakira nodded. The team owed Allistair Abano. They owed him a lot. If it wasnt for him, Shakira and Michael would have probably grown up on the streets while Sean worked as a paperboy or something.

"I've been wanting to pay him back for a while now. This is the best way how" Sean stated."He trusts us enough with this".

"So what exactly does he want us to do?" Michael asked.

"I dont know. He didnt give me exact details. But he did say that Hernando has spies in his businesses. Its the only explanation. How else has Hernando's business grown? How else has Hernando been able to open 3 new companies using Allistair's exact stratergies"

Everyone raised their brows.

"I mean, this is everything that he told me this morning" Sean stated.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me who exactly this guy Garcia is?"

"Don Garcia" Cassandra said. "He's a..a business man. He's known to the police as a great Drug Lord, also having business in Human Trafficking. He even has ties to the Mafia"

"We know him as a business man" Sean went on, picking up after Cassandra. "A Business owner. He has companies in Car Sales, Law Firms...almost everything. All of us that are involved in street business: The Drags, Gangs, Pimping and Drug Dealers; he supplies us with all that we need to run our small businesses. Cars, guns, drugs. All that Jazz"

"Us?" Alydia asked, shocked that she was unknowingly involved in this dirty business as well.

"No" Sean stated. "We work for Allistair. Thats what I mean when I say that Allistair doesnt get his money in blood. He's righteous. His Businesses are clean. Thats why half of the community chooses him. We get the money and the clear consious"

Alydia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Half of the Community? So Allistair gets a lot of support and helping hands huh?" Shakira asked.

"And thats why there's huge tension between the two of them. It all boils down to competition".

"So does Allistair want us to find out who the spies are?" Alydia asked.

Sean shrugged. "He'll give us the details when we get to San Diego"

"Is he going to pay us?"

Sean shook his head, incredulous. "Alydia. This isin't about the money".

"I know that!" Alydia exclaimed "But this sounds like a pretty hefty ordeal. We need some kind of insurance, ya know. Incase something goes wrong and one of us loses an arm"

The Team finally arrived at Donnie's Car shop.

"Im sure we'll be fine" Sean assured as he parked the car.

The Team got out and followed him in.


	7. Gasoline's in your blood

Shakira pulled out her cellphone again before she closed the mini-van's car door. She really did not mean to react the way she did at the party. She knew Jonathan only wanted what was best for her and did not mean to call her a 'Street-Person''because of her Drag Racing Occupation.

She watched Sean, Cassandra and Michael walk into the building. Alydia stood outside with her, shaking her fingers and biting her bottom lip (a nervous tick that only accompanied a piece of juicy gossip that desperately needed sharing). Shakira ignored her friend as she typed out the next message

 _''Jonathan please. This is, like, the how-many-th time I've tried to get a hold of you. We need to talk, please...I hate this stupid silent treatment. Could you please call me back?'"_

"'I'm telling you, Shakira, there was a picture" Alydia whined as Shakira put her cellphone back in her pocket.

"They were hugging and smiling" she carried on as Shakira turned her back and made her way to the entrance of the warehouse. "Please Believe me" Alydia whined, following her friend into Donnie's

Donnie's car shop was owned by Donn Bailey, an Irish gentlemen who immigrated to the states about five years ago. He created a business in an old warehouse in Pueblo. He sold car parts which ranged from old and battered, to new and (most likely) stolen. Everybody affectionately referred to him as Donnie.

Donnie was a close ally to Allistair. After all, Allistair provided Donnie with the business. He recommended all of his employees in the racing business to Donnie and his car parts. The parts came cheap, and those who worked for Allistair needed it cheap. They couldn't afford new cars each time their current ones ended up in an accident during the race. The Fast Five was no exception to this. They had to maintain the cars that they owned. They didn't make huge earnings from the races. They had to rely on the big racing events and whether or not Allistair's business buddies betted on them.

"I'm not going to believe you until you make that picture appear with those witchy powers that we _both_ know you have" Shakira finally replied, scanning her eyes over all of Donnie's equipment with her back still turned to Alydia, who gasped in offence.

"Fine, but the moment we find Cassy in Drake's arms, I am going to say I told you so".

Shakira whipped around and placed her finger against her lips, pointing to Sean and Cassandra who were still in earshot.

Alydia hushed down immediately.

"Hey, check it out"' Michael said in a excited tone, walking up to the two and pointing to a man on the other end of the warehouse, examining the tires against the walls. "That's Dominic Toretto!"'

"Who?" Alydia asked with a disinterested yawn.

Michael's Doe-Eyes grew even larger. "'Toretto? The Drag Racing Legend? How do you not know him?" he exclaimed, almost offended at Alydia's ignorance.

''Ignore him Alydia'' Shakira said, disinterested as well ''Michael has developed his own form of Trivial Pursuit when it comes to racing'''. She would have laughed at her own joke if it wasn't for the blank expression on Alydia's face and the confused ''Trivial Pursuit?'' that slowly made its way out of her mouth. Shakira then shared 'I-don't-believe-this'glances with Michael before walking away from them with a sigh.

"He's a Master at Drags'' Michael tried to explain anyway "'A street-racing elite. He and his crew had bad blood with that Vietnamese gang, Johnny Tran, after Toretto slept with his sister. Dude, he's been involved in Gasoline Tanker Hijackings, Drug Dealings, Truck Jackings. Man he's so cool!"' then he laughed in admiration at his new idol's escapades.

Alydia stared at him with risen eyebrows "'Wow Mike, maybe you should go over there and ask him to marry you."

Michael clicked his tongue and ignored her statement. He then returned his eyes to the object of his speech. ''I wonder what he's doing here though. Ever since his girlfriend got whacked, he kinda just...disappeared''.

"Huh...'' Alydia hummed, turning to look at Toretto as well. Her skeptical eyes widened as she watched a women with a red bob-styled hair cut make her way over to him and interlock her arms in his.

"You say his girlfriend got 'whacked'?'' she asked critically. Michael nodded.

Alydia turned back to Toretto and the girl who was now whispering in his ear. "Well it didn't take him long to move on, huh?''

Shakira watched Alydia and Michael from a distance as they conversed. Even though she knew it wasn't true, the two looked as though they were enjoying each others company. Perhaps it was her own loneliness that allowed every passing couple to seem like the happiest 'meant-to-be-forever' couple. Even if it were Michael and Alydia, who certainly were not happy and who were (hopefully, Shakira prayed) not meant to be. Shakira then turned to look at Sean and Cassandra who were clearly perfect for each other, holding hands while they both examined the new equipment. The sense of loneliness seemed to deepen and increase as Sean stole a quick kiss from Cassandra's temple.

Why couldn't Shakira have that?

Why did it seem that every other soul in this world had another soul to love? Why was she excluded from this?

Shakira had to work extremely hard to maintain the relationship that she currently had. Heaven knows it was not easy with Jonathan. They were from two completely different worlds. He was a full-blooded American. She was an immigrant from Mexico. He came from Money. Old Money that his family line had earned over generations. She came from tips and pennies that Sean scraped together through his years of working as a Busboy and Waiter. He was a Great Lawyer. She was a Mediocre Drag Racer. They were technically star-crossed and the concept in real-life was not as romantic as Romeo and Juliet. It was brutal; sometimes cold; mostly unbearable; really exhausting and very very VERY lonely. The small disputes that took place between the two could grow into very big arguments that would eventually leave either him or her angry and aloof. They would stop talking for a few days until one or the other fought their pride and apologized. And then it would happen all over again. They had different outlooks on life and sometimes these outlooks clashed.

What Shakira really needed in her life was consistency, not arguments that became as common as the rising sun.

But, hey, at least she was trying here. A thousand-and-one phone calls could count as 'trying''.

Shakira sighed and was about to pull out her cellphone to send message #1002 when she heard Sean's voice call out for her from the other end of the warehouse.

"Shakira! The bumpers are over there" he exclaimed, pointing at a box close to the hoods and bonnets. Shakira put the cellphone back in her pocket and made a mental note to call him again later. One of the reasons why they were here at Donnie's was because Shakira's car was really messed up, thanks to the Endriagos, and now she needed a new bumper.

Shakira peeped into the cardboard box. ''You have got to be kidding me" she muttered to herself, noticing that the box was empty except for one heavily dented, second hand bumper. She reached inside the box and was about to pick the object up when a tanned, dainty, feminine, biker-glove cladded hand reached in and pulled the bumper out before she could.

Shakira stared offended at the owner of the hand, a woman, for a few moments, before stating "Sorry, I was going to take that-"

She was cut off by the woman who yelled out "Hey Donnie!''.

The Irish businessman, who was dealing with a customer at the till, turned his full attention to her with a smile.

"'How much for this one?" the woman asked.

"2 Dollars for you, Kimmy" Donnie answered.

Shakira arched her brow at the exchange. ''Hey! I was going to buy that'' she said in irritation.

The other woman finally cut her almond eyes at Shakira, acknowledging her for the first time. She blew a few strands of red-tinged hair out of her eyes, revealing heavy and dark make-up."Life's a Bitch, Honey. Sorry. Maybe next time."

"You don't understand'' Shakira said, her voice taking on a desperate tone. She cleared her throat and continued. ''I _need_ that bumper''.

The other woman folded her arms and, with a glare, stated ''And I need a polished-marble mansion with my own Day Spa''. There was a condescending tinge to her voice ''but, oh well, what you gonna do right?''

''No'' Shakira almost whined ''I really _really_ need that bumper. My cars all messed up and I have a huge race coming up''

The woman snorted a ''sure'' and was about to turn around and walk to Donnie's till when Shakira stopped her with a ''hey!'''

The woman turned around again. The smirk that played on her lips dropped and in its place settled a mean, thin purse of the lips.'

"'Listen Princesa'' she said, facing Shakira again slowly "you're really getting on my nerves now. Let it go and walk away. There are many spare bumpers in the world...and not many spare eyes''

Shakira folded her arms at the threat and, this time, lifted her chin defiantly. ''I'm not going anywhere without my bumper''.

''I didn't see a pay slip with your name on it'' The woman snapped back.

Shakira rolled her eyes and blew hot air from her mouth. ''This is ridiculous. Just give me the bumper''. She reached out but her fingers barely grazed the object before the woman pulled it back. She then gave a low, humourless laugh. ''Okay, you did not just lay your grummy, slimy paws on my bumper''.

From a short distance away, Michael picked up on the commotion and tapped Alydia on the arm ''Whats going on there?''

Alydia looked as well, noticing a very flustered Shakira and the mean looking woman she saw with that Toretto character. "Someone trying to mess with the Fast Five? Oh no, nobody messes with the Fast Five'' She then whistled over to Cassandra, gaining her attention, and pointed at the scene.

Cassandra looked over once, narrowed her sharp green eyes, nodded at Alydia, and the three of them moved in from behind their team mate.

Sean, who had been talking to Donnie, noticed the scene as well and moved over to them quickly.

"Is everything okay here?'' he asked when he reached them.

The woman laughed, keeping her eyes on Shakira ''Look Princesa, you army's come to fight your war''.

Alydia scoffed and gave the woman a once-over, criticizing the black crop top and revealing pair of shorts. ''Who the hell is this tramp?''

Dominic Toretto, who was a few feet away, noticed that Kim was not at his side and feared that she may be somewhere causing trouble.

Upon turning around and witnessing the scene, he realised his fears were correct.

He walked over to her quickly, hoping that he wasn't too late and that the damages done were not too great.

"Whats going on here?'' he asked, walking in from behind Kim.

Michael, who stood there with the intention of defending his sister, quickly turned into smiles and gushes upon seeing his idol. He nudged both Alydia and Cassandra in the arms and, with a soft girlish squeal, pointed out ''Dudes...Its the Dominator''

Alydia rolled her cerulean-blue eyes and scowled at her crush ''Really Mike?''

Sean examined the opposing team carefully before his face lit up in recognition. ''Hey'' he said ''I remember you two...from this morning?''.

Recognition shone in Dominic's eyes as well ''Oh yeah, Sean right?'' he shook Sean's outreached hand in friendly camaraderie.

Michael almost squealed again and whispered into his brother's ear ''Don't ever wash that hand again''.

Kim looked at Sean as well. He reached out his hand to shake hers but she froze. Shakira reached out and pulled Sean's hand back.

The awkward tension hung in the air.

Kim blinked twice and shook herself out of her trance-like state. She still stared awkwardly at Sean as she told Dom that everything was fine. ''Just some people thinking they can lay a white flag to what doesn't belong to them.'' she added.

''And some people who think they can do or take anything they want without any regard for others'' Shakira added after her in scorn.

''What?'' Sean asked, turning to his little sister confused.

Shakira leaned in to him and whispered ''She has the bumper that I need''.

Sean nodded and drew back. ''I see'' he muttered, looking from Kim to Shakira and back to Kim again. Then, in his most sincerest, most heart-melting tone, shared ''Look, my sister really needs that bumper. She's in a race and after a little incident, her car's rear has been almost destroyed.''

The speech had Kim drawn in and staring again, feeling the shards of glass around her heart almost crack, before Dom spoke up.

''You race?'' he asked Shakira

Shakira nodded briefly.

Sean spoke for her ''Yeah. We all do. We're in a team''.

''We're racing in San Diego'' Michael piped in with a very unmasculine pitch.

Dominic did not seem to mind or pay notice to the strange boy's voice. ''San Diego huh? you guys wouldn't be happening to race in Allistair Abano's Drags, would you?''

Sean smiled brightly ''Yeah, actually we are.''

Kim sighed, turning from her boyfriend to the annoying team in front of her, knowing that this was going to turn into a long discussion, filled with everyone's back-story; jokes about racing; comparing who had the bigger Rims; exchanging car details and possibly even phone numbers.

Honestly, Kim had come to Donnie's with the intention of leaving at least fifteen minutes later. She was tired and hungry and was in a rush to get home. Then the stupid little Princesa decided to ruin her day and thwart her plans, starting an argument which ultimately diminished her time and energy.

''Well that's great'' Kim said, trying to draw the conversation to a close. ''Wish you all the best, but if ýou'd excuse us, we have a car to fix''. She then tried to push Dominic to the door and out. But Dominic Toretto and his robust form would not budge. Not even an inch.

''Well would you guys say you're any good?'' Dominic asked, ignoring his girlfriend and her continuous grunts as she tried to get him to move.

''Well'' Sean smiled again ''We don't like to beep our own car-horn but...''

''Beep! Beep!'' Michael said, making the motion of hooting with his hands. Nobody could help but laugh at this, except for Shakira who was still upset about the bumper and Kim who was distracted with pushing Dominic's heavy body.

The air slowly began to feel lighter after that.

''Well then I'll tell you what'' Dominic finally said ''I'll buy that bumper for your sister'''.

Kim immediately halted her pushing actions and almost fell over with a gasped ''What!?''

'' _If_ '' Dominic announced, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulders before stating his conditions ''If you can beat me in a one lap race. Right now.''

All eyes turned to Sean, who barely even registered that the man had just challenged him to a race. He looked around himself and at his team: At Shakira's hopeful eyes, at Alydia and Michael's anticipated eyes, at Cassandra's proud eyes and then finally to Dominic Toretto's challenging ones. Then he smiled. ''Deal.''

A thick layer of dust settled in the air, masking the oxygen and making it incredibly uncomfortable to breath. The dust rolled mercilessly through view. It was very difficult to see through as well. The Earth beneath them was red and hard. The crevices made long, deep pathways down hilly, rigid canyons. _High_ hilly and rigid canyons.

Shakira peered over the edge of the specific plateau that they were parked on and realized that she could not see the bottom. Red dust accumulated through her view. She coughed and moved back, fear etching its way into her body. She grabbed Cassandra's hand. Cassandra who seemed just as frightened as she was.

''Ýou guys are going to race _here''_

Dominic, who seemed unfazed by the environment, took the bumper from Kim and placed it in the boot of his Dodge Charger.''Think you can handle it?'' he asked Sean.

Sean simply grinned. ''Any rules?''

''How about 'Dont Die'?'' Cassandra asked, her green eyes wide with concern. Sean pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on her temple. This did absolutely nothing to soothe her anxiety.

Alydia was leaning against the minivan, filing her nails. Michael was next to her, watching the scene in jittering excitement.

Shakira pulled Sean on the sleeve of his T-shirt. ''Sean. You really don't have to do this hey. We can get another bumper''.

''We wont be able to find another car-shop before the race. Don't worry'' Sean said, kissing her on the crown of her head. ''I'm going to kick this Old Timer's Ass''

''Ready?'' Dominic asked.

Sean nodded.

The two then boarded their respective cars and drove up to Michael's parallel-lined Nike Sneakers that marked their make-shift starting point. Kim walked up to the the starting point in front and pointed at the two cars. Then she slowly and sensously pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing a lace red bra.

Shakira gagged in disgust.

Cassandra condescendingly shook her head.

''Gosh, what a slut'' Alydia muttered, folding her arms and looking at the woman haughtily.

''Oh please'' Michael chuckled ''Don't act like you've never done that before. Like that race in Denver last year?''

Alydia gasped ''That was very different''

''How was that different?''

''It was a one-on-one race between you and another Chica from Miami." Alydia said defensively "And I was only trying to give you a little motivation'' she ended with a seductive smirk.

Michael lifted a brow and slowly shook his head. ''It was _really_ wrong".

''Ánd it _really_ worked'' Alydia reminded him with a smile, before the two re-positioned their attention towards the race.

Dominic's black Dodge Charger revved.

Kim threw the top to the ground and the two cars in front of her sped off, disappearing behind clouds of red dust kicked up by their tires.

The dust left all those who were left behind coughing and gasping for air.

Sean exhaled as he shifted his car into its second gear. He began the race with a strong start and leaped ahead, but Dominic was on his tail and was catching up quickly. He couldn't give him the opportunity. Sean pressed his foot hard and strong into the accelerator panel.

The two drove for about a quarter of a mile in that fashion. Sean wondered if Dominic was playing a trick on him. He was in a mini-van driving against a Charger. Dominic would've been driving circles around him by now. Sean had to keep his head and not become too arrogant. From what he heard about Dominic Toretto, by Michael's feminine gushes in the drive all the way over here, he knew that the man was good. He was an alleged Drag Racing Legend.

Pulling himself out of these thoughts, Sean noticed Toretto nearing him through his left-side-view mirror.

 _''Damn it''_ Sean thought to himself as he pushed the car into third gear.

Back at the starting point, Michael was recording the scene with his I-phone. Shakira and Cassandra watched with crossed fingers. All four of them tried to ignore the new being purposefully. They each, however, exchanged mean looks with the girl every time their eyes met.

Dominic had reached Sean's minivan now and was driving parallel to him. Sean noticed, albiet a bit too late, that his car was extremely close to the edge of the plateau.

Cassandra screamed and clapped her hands over her mouth as Sean's left tires grazed over the brinks.

Sean was hit by a pang of shock and adrenaline by this as well, and desperately steered at his steering wheel to stabilize the car.

'"Oh my goodness'' Shakira muttered, shutting her eyes away from the scene.

The ground on the rim of the canyon was very weak, and the pressure exerted by Sean's car caused the ground to crack underneath him.

Michael stopped the video immediately when he saw his brother's tires skid over the edge again.

Even Kim looked on in concern.

Dominic rolled his window down and leaned out slightly, shouting ''You alright?''

Sean lifted his right hand from the wheel with the intention of giving his opponent a thumbs up, before the wheel spun uncontrollably, sending his car over the edge of the plateau.

This time, everyone at the starting point screamed. Michael grabbed his Nikes and was about to put them on and run to his older brother along with the rest of the team when Kim pointed to the scene. "Wait! Look" she yelled.

The side's of Sean's car became visible over the edges of the plateau. He was driving along the escarpment. Red Dust followed after him, kicked up by his tires. Sean eemed to alternate between control, driving smoothly along the escarpment, and uncontrol, loosing balance and sending the car in an almost spiralling motion down the hill.

''Sean!'' Cassandra screamed out. Oh my God" Shakira said when she looked over the edge and didn't see her brother. She covered her face in her hands and turned into Michael's unsuspecting arms. Michael gazed on over the edge in a state of shock as he slowly lifted his arms to hug Shakira back. Worry had taken up a strong residence in all of their stomachs.

Cassandra, who was in considerable distress, was about to run out towards them again but Kim stopped her, telling her to 'give the boy a chance'.

'Kid!" Dominic yelled out of his car window, driving along the edges and parallel to Sean who momentarily managed to gain control of his car once more. 'Kid! You gotta speed up. Put enough pressure on those wheels against the ground. It'll give you the balance you need'.

"I can't!" Sean yelled in between heavy breaths. He clutched the steering wheel tightly and watched the knuckles of his hands turn white". He was loosing control of the car again and swerved harshly upwards so that he remained on his struggling path.

 _"I cant do it Kimmy" "I just cant do it"_

Sean shut his eyes to block himself from his younger self's voice.

"Kid, you've got this! Gasoline is in your blood. I can see it. Speed yourself up!" Dominic urged on.

Kim watched the scene, biting her bottom lip when she noticed Dom's own car scraping over the edge of the plateau.

Dominic Toretto has barely noticed it. Being too distracted by his opponent who was struggling to get his car under control and drive in a straight line along the escarpement, he hadnt noticed that his own car had gone too far over towards the same escarpment. Dominic grasped at his steering wheel to move his car back onto the plateau but the weak ground under him cracked and broke, sending him further over the edge. His car hit against Sean's Minivan sending them both even further down the plateau.

"Do you want to panic now?" Cassandra turned to Kim and said this spitefully. Kim ignored her and continued to watch the scene passively with a swollen bottom lip.

Dom managed to swivell his car onto the path that Sean was taking, driving along the walls of the escarpment. His foot was set against the acceletor, exerting speed and pressure, as he leaned out of the window once more. ''Come on Kid, you can do it" he yelled out to his opponent, who has worse luck in getting his car under control.

 _"Ive just given up" "I'll never be as good as you"_ was the voice that played in Sean's head. He violently shook himself, as to shake himself of the voice, and followed his opponents urges, setting his foot on his own accelerator panel and swerving himself into a model of Dominic's position.

 _"Its the Dos Santos siblings against the world. Te Quiero Hermanito"_

Her voice. It was her voice in his head that gave him that new found strength and burst of determination. Sean enclosed his hands around the steering wheel and with narrowed eyes, turned, shifting his car upwards. His car hit against Dominic's Dodge Charger once more, and he pushed it up with him. Dominic allowed his car to be manovered upwards along with Sean's minivan.

Then revving sounds were heard and dust particles kicked up in the air. Behind a cloud of smoke, Sean drove up the steep escarpment of the plateau in immense speed. Everyone yelped with joy and excitement as Sean hurled his and Dom's car back onto the plateau with powerful force.

Once the dust settled, all eyes and focus returned to the minivan driver who sat breathing and sweating hard and heavily.

Dominic leaned out the window again once they had caught thier breath and regained their energy, He grinned at his opponent. "Lets finish this race"

Cassandra was the first one to run to the car once the race had ended She pulled the door open and forcefully pulled him out of the car and into her arms. The rest came in for the hug soon after, scolding and praising him at the same time.

''Dont you _ever_ do that to me again, do you hear me?'' Cassandra admonished before pulling him into another hug.

''Yeah man, that was a bit too aggro, even for us'' Michael said, hitting his older brother on the back ''Do you realize that you just drove up a _canyon?_ "

''You know that we'd still like a brother after this was all over.'' Shakira scolded.

Kim looked at Dominic and smiled at him in relief. She then took his hand and walked him back to the Dodge Charger.

''Kid. You are all kinds of crazy'' Dominic told yelled out to Sean, reaching into the boot of his car. He pulled out the object and threw it at Sean who caught it with his right arm "And I like crazy''.

Sean looked down at the object in his arms. ''But I didn't win'' he stated.

Dominic Toretto won the race-the actual race-which took place safely on the plateau after their trip down the was to be expected though. Dominic Toretto was the greatest. Everybody had prepared themselves for this fact before the race ended, with Dom as the victor.

"We'll have our rematch soon. But I think you earned that bumper with that crazy hike up the mountain'' Dominic said.

Kim nodded in agreement.

''Who are you kids anyway?'' Dominic asked. ''You sure dont look like most of the Drag Crews I've come across in my line of work''.

''We're the Fast Five'' Sean said with a smile. "I'm Sean Dos Santos. This is my sister Shakira and my brother Michael'' he pointed at each of his siblings. Shakira smiled half-heartedly and Michael beamed. "And this is Alydia, and my fiance Cassandra''. Alydia gave a small finger wave and Cassandra grinned at them.

 _Dos Santos_

 _"_ Sean, Shakira and Michael _Dos Santos?_ '''Kim choked out. Her disbelief was poorly disguised by the frown that she desperately tried to keep on her face.

"Well I'm Dominic Toretto'' Dom said with a smile,

" _We know''_ Michael squealed.

This managed to crack another grin from his idol. Everyone laughed at Michael and his girly gushes. Everyone except Kim who's expression suddenly became vacant.

''How long you been racing?'' Dominic asked them.

Sean shrugged, weighing the data in his head. "Uh..About 10 years''

'' _10_ years?'' Dominic repeated with raised brows. ''Well I know people who have been racing their whole life and ain't none of em can pull off a stunt like that. Now Im not saying you're good. Dont go getting a big head about it. Im just saying you have potential'.

''Dude! Dominic Toretto just gave you a compliment. You are now officially my hero'' Michael cajoled.

"Well its a real coincidence y'all are going to be in San Diego. We just got a job there ourselves'' Dominic said.

"Óh'' Sean said, pleasantly suprised ''well maybe we'll bump into each other''

''We'll make a point of popping in at the Quarter finals'' Dominic said.

"Great'' Sean and Michael said in unison.

''Kim'' Dominic said, finally noticing Kim's mental absence. ''Kim'' he gently shook her by the arm. ''Kim?''

 _Kim?_

 _Kim!_

 _Her tears fell onto and the duffelbag below her. Drops of scarlet liquid followed soon after. She didn't bother to wipe them away. It would stay as a cruel reminder. It would be there to hark back the violent memories of abuse and pain. She sniffed as she zipped the bag close before her brother ran into the room. She kept her face lowered as he quickly neared her and grabbed her by the arm._

 _''Kim! What the hell are you doing?''_

 _He let her go and grabbed the bag from her grasp, unzipping it and unpacking all the contents that lied there in._

 _Sean stopped immediately when he saw the blood stains in the fabric of the bag. He paused and after a few heavy breathes, lay his hand on Kim's arm again and pulled her. He pulled her gently and firmly, but strong enough to force her to look up at him._

 _He gasped at the sight of her bloodied nose and blackened eye. Her eye released fresh tears as she stared back at him._

 _"Ya estoy cansado...'' Kim whimpered before her body shook with sobs. Sean pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt the anger burn up inside of him._

 _''When'' he asked, with barely controlled rage._

 _''Now, before he left.''_

 _Sean's fury partially resigned into shame._

 _''I'm so sorry Kimmy. I'm so sorry I wasn't here''_

 _Kim pulled herself out of the hug and wiped the tears from her face. ''I cant do it anymore. I cant live like this anymore''. She turned to repack all the things that Sean had taken out of her bag._

 _Sean stared at her turned back, feeling pity and regret. ''What are you going to do?''_

 _"Find a new life'' Kim stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world ''Get away from this''._

 _''What about us?'' Sean asked, confused._

 _Before the sentence could leave his mouth completely, Kim walked away and out of the room._

 _Sean quickly followed after her._

 _He stopped at the doorway to the next room and looked on at Kim with Shakira in her arms._

 _"Que estas haciendo?'" Kim asked her, cradling her head._

 _The little girl held a barbie doll in her hands and was making the inanimate object walk across the carpet. "Jugando. Muneca bonita. Bonita...Bonita" she muttered._

 _"Ah...'' Kim said with a smile, carefully taking the doll out of Shakira's hands and examining it '' Esa es una muneca bonita." She said ''Pero tu sabes que mas bonito?''_

 _Shakira shrugged._

 _Kim picked her up and squeezed her tightly in her arms "'Mi Manita!''_

 _The little girl squealed in delight as Kim placed a fat kiss on her cheek._

 _Sean leaned against the doorway and sighed, wishing things did not have to come to this. They would find another way. All of them. Together. The Dos Santos siblings needed each other. It was the four of them against the world._

 _He then looked at Kim again and in a whisper of despair, asked ''Will I ever see you again?''_

 _Kim looked up at Sean, suprised, before letting go of Shakira and slowly getting up "Are you kidding?'' she asked in disbelief ''We still have practice''._

 _Sean stared at her and snorted at how she was able to make light out of a dark situation. Kim then walked over to a blue and white crib against the wall, and stroked the sleeping baby's head, before turning back to Sean._

 _"You know Im always here. Im not leaving you. Ever". She walked up to him slowly and pulled him in for a hug._

 _"Te quiero, hermanito''_

Okay, that was a long chapter. Sorry if the race seemed a bit short or less graphic. I got tired. I promise to make the following races epic.

And also, guys, I seriously need help with the Spanish. I cant speak the language. I've never been to any part of Latin America or even the states. My friend from Cuba helped me with the flashback conversations but I really need help from Mexico. I realise that the dialect from Cuba and the dialect from Mexico may not be exactly the same.

Here are the English Translations:

 _Ya estoy Cansado_ \- Im just sick and tired of this

 _Que estas haciendo?-_ What are you doing?

 _Jugando_ \- Playing

 _Muneca Bonita_ \- Beautiful Doll

 _Bonita_ -Beautiful

 _Esa es una muneca bonita_ \- That is one beautiful doll.

 _Pero tu sabes que mas bonito_?- But do you know what is more beautiful?

 _Mi Manhita_ \- My little sister.

 _Te quiero, hermanito_ \- I love you, little brother.


	8. They'll get one finger as we shift gears

The Fast Five spent the rest of the day (and most of the night) working on and fixing up their cars. Sean phoned a few of Allistair's guys in the morning and they came over to fetch the cars before the team left for the airport. Allistair, along with his many other businesses, also owned a Courier and Delivery Company. He used this to transport all of his racers' cars to San Diego that weekend.

After a whole week of preparations, the team could now board their flight. They made their way onto the aircraft with heavy eyes and exhausted bodies and plopped down onto their respective seats with deep groans.

Six seats were booked as Aljay had to come along as well. He was seated at the window seat with Michael next to him in the middle and Sean on the other side of Michael, opting for the aisle seat. De Dres Amigas were seated in the row behind them with Cassandra in the middle, Shakira at the window-seat and Alydia behind Sean at the aisle.

A stretch of ten minutes past by extremely slowly as the rest of the passengers made their way to their own seats.

"You'd think that with all of the money Allistair Abano makes, he would have hired a private jet for us so that were wouldnt have to suffocate like this" Alydia muttered, commenting on the extremely small size of the plane. She fanned a delicate hand above her head. Everyone else rolled their eyes at her snobbish attitude.

Michael had his earphones drawn and was about to listen to his usual reggaeton beats when the airhostess ahead caught his attention.

She was explaining the etiquette of the flight with a loose seat-belt in her bronze-toned hands.

Michael let out a wolf-whislte "Wouldn't mind letting her strap me in" he said, nudging Sean and nodding his head over to the woman.

Sean smirked.

They heard a scoff sound from behind them and Alydia's voice utter an "Oh please, she looks like shes advertising a Fast Food Franchise: Kentucky Fried Chicita"

"Better a Poster-child for KFC than a Posterchild for AA" Michael said with a scowl, not turning around to even look at his obsessor. He placed his earphones in his ear.

Sean and snickered.

Cassandra shook her head admonishingly.

Shakira rolled her eyes and turned the page of the book she had brought with and had been reading to pass the time. "Ignore him, Alydia" she muttered.

"Thats okay, Kira" Alydia said before stating in an incredibly loud tone " **Michael can insult me all he likes but deep down , I know he wants me**. I'm just going to have to try a bit harder."

Most who were in earshot turned to stare at Alydia. The teamed shifted in their seats, embarressed.

Alydia, however, did not seem to mind.

"Does this thing open?" Michael asked Aljay, reaching over him and pushing at the 3-layered window "I want to throw myself out".

From behind him, Shakira closed her book and whispered to Cassandra "Try harder? Should we be worried?"

After a 2 hour flight, the team finally arrived in San Diego. A Jaguar arrived at the airport to take them to their hotel. A hotel that was also owned by Allistair Abano.

"Accomodation, Transport, Free Food and hes paying us. Allistair must be God" Aljay remarked, removing his suitcases from the boot of the car.

There was something in Aljay's voice that made Cassandra worry. She turned to with a raised brow.

If she was not mistaken, sounded almost cynical about Allistair and everything he was doing for them.

That was strange.

Aljay was a cynical person to the core, but never about Allistair.

Never Ever about Allistair.

From what Cassandra knew about their past, Allistair was Aljay and Sean's Amazing Grace.

Cassandra then looked over at Sean who was soundlessely unloading Alydia and Shakira's bags from the car.

There was a look in his eye that increased Cassandra's worry.

Sean was not a serious person.

He was goofy, playful and confident boardering on arrogant. Few things brought the rare frown to his face.

Yet Cassandra was staring at it now.

It marred his face like a scar.

He was so absorbed in serious thoughts that he did not even react when Michael made another belittling comment about Alydia.

And these comments almost always managed to bring a smile to Sean's face.

Cassandra was mentally drawn back to a few weeks ago, on their couch, before they left to meet with the wedding planners.

He was serious then.

And that seriousness revolved mostly, apart from Shakira and the close accident, around San Diego.

What was it about this place that brought such a dark cloud to her boyfriend?

Whenever Cassandra would try to ask him, he would just shut down.

"Have you guys read the programme for tommorrow?" Shakira asked with an anxious tone to her voice. Her wide eyes were scanning over the programme leaflet that Allistair had prepared for the race.

Cassandra was drawn out of her thoughts by this and peered over Shakira's shoulder to read as well.

She read it out to the rest of the team, before they neared the entrance to the hotel.

 _'The event will be split into two races and will consist of 5 racers per race. The two races will be spaced 15 minutes apart. The winners of these two racers will be competing against each other at the DTS Finals. Those whom are racing in the first race include: Enrique Jardim, Kevin Dunlop, Michael Dos Sanos, Quentin Rodriguez and Cassandra Zeparta. Those whom are racing in the second race include: Sean Dos Santos, Alejandro Perez, Alydia Francisco, Shakira Dos Santos and Drake Martinez"_

Alydia's mouth dropped open.

Shakira covered her face with her hands.

Michael ran his hand through his hair.

Sean released a large breath of hot air through his mouth.

Aljay was unresponsive

Cassandra alternated between comforting Shakira and comforting herself.

"Its not that bad" Cassandra said "Atleast theres three of you in the race".

'But I have to race against Alejandro! Remember him? the guy who almost murdered me halfway to the finish line?" Shakira whined "And DRAKE! I have to race against Drake! I cant race against Drake!".

"WE have to race against Drake" Sean reminded her "and we'll drive circles around his Ass. Hes not THAT good of a racer".

"Thats easy for you to say, Sean" Shakira said with another whine "You're a great racer".

Cassandra sighed. Shakira had it easy. She had her older, protective brother on the track with her. And she had Alydia who (although a known manipulator and backstabber) was completely and utterly close with and loyal to Shakira, especially when there were things out there that posed a potential threat to her. Cassandra and Michael were going to be all alone in their race. Three Endriagos against two members of the Fast Five. .

'Wait' Cassandra thought 'This was Drake we're talking about, and nothing could be worse than Drake"'.

"Sweet Suit!" Alydia beamed with a happy grin, grazing her eyes over the hotel suit that Allistair had booked out for them.

The hotel suit that Allistair reserved for the Fast Five had three bedrooms and one and 1/2 bathrooms with a living area and small, open-planned kitchenette. The couches were plush and cotton and surrounded a large tv-screen. Each bedroom consisted of a King-sized bed, a large closet and a hanging tv. The team arranged themselves so that Aljay and Michael shared a room, as did Alydia and Shakira.

Cassandra was delighted at the room that she shared with Sean and thought of it as a pre-wedding honeymoon, much to everyone's disgust.

Michael made her swear to up the music on her stereo whenever she and Sean plan on doing:

The _Dirty Nasty._

As Michael termed it.

After about an half an hour, everyone had unpacked and were now relaxing in the living room.

"Okay listen up, yall" said Aljay, reaching into his bag to pull out a few objects which he then laid out on the coffee table. "I got 5 microphones. These will help yall communicate during the race. Use 'em and help each other. I know yall are going to be racing against each other but yall still a team. Aint nobody wins 'less every single one o'yall pass that finish line"

Cassandra nodded, stroking Shakira's shaking hand "We understand, Aljay"

"Good" Aljay said with a tight smile "Now I gots to get going"

"Where you heading?" Sean asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Allistair's" was Aljay's simple reply "We got preparations to make for the race"

"What kind of preparations?" Shakira asked.

"Dont worry about it" Aljay said, shaking his head "Just get some sleep. All of yall. I want to see a lot of energy out there on that road"

He left them then and made his way out the front door.

Cassandra noted that he did so silently. He did not even look back when he opened the door or turn to mutter a small goodbye.

Shakira yawned and stood up. Alydia followed suit.

"Woah, hold on now guys" Sean said, stopping them from retreating to their bedrooms. "Before we go catch some speeding Z's, I want us to have a lil pep-talk"

After Alydia and Shakira sat back down, Sean continued

"What says is true. We cant be individuals out there. We're still a team. And even more than that, we're a family. For some of us thats literal" he said, looking at Michael and Shakira, and then he took Cassandra's hand in his "and others its a soon to be".

Cassandra smiled warmly.

Alydia rolled her eyes "Yeah and for others its figurative".

Michael gave a short laugh "That's right, because you're not family"

Alydia looked over at him and shifted her lips from side to side "Maybe not yet" she muttered "But I do plan to hitch you at an Age Appropriate time".

"Alright! point is" Sean interrupted as Michael gagged in disgust "We need to have each other's back. Blood-or-Not, we're all in this together. If one of us wins, dont matter who, we all win. We have to keep the bigger picture in mind".

"Yeah" Michael said, nodding "Beating the Hell outa the Endriagos"

"Yip" Shakira agreed with a nod of her own.

"Damn straight" Alydia concured, clicking and smoothing her index finger in the air in the way most girls with incredibally big attitudes did.

"No" Sean stated, cutting them all off, before considering it for a moment "Well...Yes. But also to make sure that we come out of this race together, faster and stronger than ever. And to make sure that atleast one of us makes it through to the finals"

Dominic Toretto walked into the bedroom of the house that he and Kim owned in Denver. Well. They did not necessarily own it. It was a part of their working conditions. They worked for Allistair and he provided them with a place to stay. It was convenient. And it was just for the time being. As soon as they were through with this job, Dominic planned on shipping himself and Kim back to California.

There was nothing wrong with Colorado, Dominic supposed.

It was just not what he was used to.

Kim liked to remark that it was too 'Guero'.

Perhaps it was.

Or perhaps it was just too clean. Perhaps it was too safe for his liking.

Too boring.

Either way, Dominic Toretto just wanted to get home.

He stopped in the doorway and looked on with a raised eyebrow at Kim who was seated cross-legged on the floor with empty bags and clothes strewn about her.

He noticed her sulk and sighed

"Alright. Whats going on with you?"

"Im not going" was Kim's quick reply.

Dominic's eyebrow raised even further into his hairline(if he had a hairline) and muttered "you're not going?"

Kim nodded, her sulk deepening.

"If I remember correctly" Dominic began "Allistair gave us a choice between San Diego and New York and you chose San Diego for the both of us".

"I chose San Diego because its closer to home" Kim muttered.

"So whats the problem?"

"I changed my mind"

Dominic raised the next brow and folded his arms.

"You changed your mind"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Dom, just leave it"

"Why?"

"I just dont want to go"

"And suddenly its all about you?"

"Dominic..."

"Tell me why"

"I dont want to talk about it"

"Ironic isint it? That you get upset when I dont speak about my feelings?"

Kim raised her brow this time. "Lets not start with that"

Her brown eyes shifted from his brooding face down his neck to the center of his chest where a silver cross on a chain rested.

Dominic's gaze darkened.

Kim bit her bottom lip as he narrowed his eyes and set his jaw.

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, reconsidering what he should say.

Then finally he said "We'll be leaving for San Diego in an hour. Pack up and get your ass in that car. Its not optional".

He left her sitting in that bedroom then, with tears streaming down her face.

"Haha! This is so exciting" Alydia exclaimed, shaking her hands infront of her.

"For you maybe"' Shakira said, linking arms with her "'I just want to get this over with"'

"You'll be fine Kira, trust me"' Cassandra said, climbing out of her own Lambogini Aventador that sparkled under the moonlight due to the triple-coat polish that she had applied.

The Fast Five arrived in the National City at about 5pm that day. They were going to race along the E 16th street to Paradise Hills.

The sun had just set, sending the city into low perspective. The cars provided the only source of light, other than the huge La Maze neon sign. Allistair had the cafe 'La Maze' booked out for the evening.

Everyone was in the parking lot. Cars boots were open revealing heavy base speakers.

The song 'La Rompe Carro' from Daddy Yankee hit everyone in their eardrums as they parked their cars.

Many of the teams who the Fast Five were familiar with came along to San Diego. Just to show support. And, ofcourse, to party and place bets.

There were the P.L.U.T.O's, or Players Like Us Take Over. They were an amature team from Denver comprised of mostly African American Guys and their girlfriends.

There were the Latin Princes, who were a break-away group from the notorious gang, the Latin Kings. They werent as violent as the Latin Kings and spent their time Drag Racing rather than taking part in Gang Activities. They were acquainted well with the Fast Five

There were the Chocolate Cholas, which were a group of African-American Hispanic girls. Shakira didnt like them. As hinted by their name, they were too Chola.

There were the Tijuanero from Tijuana.

The Checos from Puerto Rico

And ofcourse, the Endriagos.

Four of the Endriagos were seated against the wall, sharing a joint. Alejandro nodded over to Enrique before pointing at the Fast Five. Kevin narrowed his eyes at them as he blew out smoke. Quentin gave them the one-finger-salute with a tight smirk.

Sean balled his fist.

Michael put his hand out infront of his older brother to stop him from lunging towards them.

"Just ignore them man, they're trying to get under our skin before the race"' he said

"'We'll give them the one finger as we shift gears"' Cassandra consoled.

Alydia and Shakira smirked.

Then loud revving sounds were heard. All of the music in the parking lot was drowned out by the song ''Blanco" by Pitbull pounding out of a red and white Hennessey Venom F5.

All Five team mates blanched at the sight of the car.

"'What..."'Cassandra started as the car drove up towards them.

"'No...way..."' Shakira's mutter came after her.

The car parked itself right infront of them. The team watched on with wide, wild eyes.

"A World Record set of 435.31 km/h"' Michael said, inching closer to car in a timid motion.

"'Has the strongest Tornado rating in the Fujita scale, calculating to about 512km/h"' Shakira picked up after him, moving closer as well,

"'Packing more than 1,400 bhp and weighing less than 1,300 kg'' Alydia continued after Shakira, slowly walking around the car with an excited smile'.

"'Set as the fastest car in the world, beating its predecessor, the GT, by-"' Cassandra stated but was cut off by a familiar voice who said

"'0.31 km per hour"'

Then the drivers door swerved up and opened. Drake's jet black spikes appeared first, before his muscular body. He climbed out the car and smirked his signature smirk. And then he turned to Michael.

"'Oh, and its record set of 466.71 km/h"' he told him "'But you wouldnt really appreciate the small details would you, punk"'

And then Drake's smirk converted into a harsh glare and he moved towards Michael with fists and squared shoulders.

Alydia screamed and Michael's eyes widened as Drake raised a heavy fist, but Sean stepped between the two and pushed Drake back.

The rest of the Endriagos moved away from the wall and ran towards them when they witnessed the commotion. They held a shaking Drake back.

"'What the hell is your problem?'" Cassandra asked with a yell. She moved to take a protective stance infront of Michael as well.

Sean was seething.

Shakira glowered fiercely at Drake.

Alydia moved to wrap an arm around Michael.

Michael pushed it away with a scowl.

"' _My_ problem? What the fuck is _his_ problem? He fucked up my car!"' Drake exclaimed, trying to push through Quentin's arms.

"What are you talking about?"' Shakira asked.

"'He came over to my crib and fucked up my Bugatti!"'

"'Yeah well the Guacho fucking deserved it!"' Michael yelled from behind Sean and Cassandra.

Sean turned to face Michael and pushed him towards the other end of the parking lot.

"'You better keep that kid away from me, Dos Santos"' was Drake's warning, as his team pushed him away as well.

Shakira and Cassandra exhanged worried looks as they, along with a trembling Alydia, followed Sean to their parked cars..

"'What the hell was that!"' Sean shouted.

The shout made all four of them jump.

Michael avoided his brother's gaze, looking rather at various spots on the ground.

"'I went to Drake's party and...tweaked his car up a lil bit"' was what he finally said.

Shakira raised her eyebrows "' _Tweaked?_ Michael. Thats _Vandalism_. You cant do that"'.

"'He did the same thing to you!"' Michael countered his sister.

"'Are you saying that you went to Drake's party after I specifically told you not to?'" Cassandra asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"'Hey, dont blame Michael. It wasnt his fault"' came Alydia for defence.

Cassandra turned on her with accusatory eyes "'No, it was _your_ fault as well! I told you guys not to mess with the Endriagos!''

Alydia averted her eyes as well.

"'Damnit guys! Drake is not going to forget this. He's going to find a way to get us back"' Cassandra stressed, running her hands through her hair.

"'Drake is not as Cholo as you make him out to be, Cass"' Alydia said.

"'I think I know him better than you"' was Cassandra's harsh reply.

"'Im sure"' Alydia mumbled with a soft inaubile snort.

Shakira nudged her hard in the arm.

Alydia squealed.

Luckily, Cassandra did not hear the retort. Her attention was refocused on Michael.

Sean had his glare set hard on his little brother.

"'We'll talk about this later"' was what he said.

Michael released a relieved breath as Sean walked away from him.

Everyone else released heavy sighs as well, and watched Sean's broad, retreating back.

Sean and Michael were close

They were as thick as thieves.

Sean was never hard on Michael.

Ever.

Michael was notorious for his devious and mischevious ways since childhood.

He drove most people crazy.

And most people would confront Sean about it.

But Sean would just shrug it off with a laugh and say 'boys will be boys'

Nobody was used to Sean being a disciplinarian.

Especially to his little brother.

Cassandra knew this.

His dark attitude was most probably related to San Diego as well

.


	9. Ride or Die

Guys please comment. I really _really_ need comments. Even if they're flames. I need to know how the story is being received and what I should fix. Please guys. It would mean so much to me if you left comments. :) Thanks!

Michael ignored Shakira and Cassandra's scrutinizing and accusatory stares and turned away from them with a hunched back and shoulders. Alydia stared at his back, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You okay Michael?" she voiced gently, her gaze soft with adoration and concern.

"Fuck off Alydia" was Michael's harsh, almost immediate reply. He walked away from them without another glance.

Alydia's bottom lip quivered.

Shakira lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Cassandra stared after him with furious green eyes and knotted brows. She then turned around to face Alydia with a scowl.

"Well, what do you know, he's devious and so are you" she started "perhaps you two _are_ made for each other"

Alydia sniffed before squaring her shoulders and turning to Cassandra with a heavy sigh and an apology at the ready.

"Cass, I'm sorry. You were right. I never should have gone to that party.

Shakira almost scoffed out loud at Alydia's typical attempt.

Her sentiments sounded recited.

They most probably were.

This was not the first time Alydia went against Cassandra's wishes.

 _Cassandra, I'm sorry. I never should have taken your shoes without asking._

 _Cass, I'm sorry. I never should have thrown out your dinner._

 _Cass, I'm sorry. I never should have started the rumour that you were pregnant._

 _Cassandra, I'm sorry. I never should have told anyone that you might have been in a gang before we met._

 _Cass, I'm sorry. I never should have told Sean that you might have 5 other boyfriends aside from him._

To think Alydia would have learnt by now.

Shakira knew her two best friends all too well. They fought, Alydia apologized and Cassandra, despite her 'no nonsence' exterior and tough-love maternal complex, forgave Alydia religiously.

They would be fine soon.

And then fight again soon after.

Cassandra's scowl deepened. She lifted her pointed nose in the air and turned away, bent on ignoring Alydia for the rest of the week.

"What I want to know is where the hell Drake got that car" Cassandra said, walking away.

Her two friends followed after her.

"Allistair?" Shakira suggested.

Cassandra shook her head "Allistair wouldn't just give him the fastest car in the world".

Shakira considered it before nodding her head in agreement.

Allistair gave second hand cars to his racers. Cars that had been so damaged by their previous owners that nobody else wanted them anymore. Sean's own Ferrari, for example, used to belong to one of Allistair's business buddies for years before it was traded in.

The car had been through a lot with its previous owner and it took Sean almost two years to get it to a decent condition.

There was no way Allistair was going to give a brand new, mint clean Hennessey Venom F5 to Drake.

The car was only officially released a few months ago.

And Allistair loved Sean. He was Allistair's favourite racer.

Allistair barely tolerated Drake as an employee.

If anyone was going to get a new car from Allistair, it was going to be Sean.

"Where else could he have gotten the car?" Shakira asked as the three of them made their way over to the _La Maze_ entrance.

"I don't know" Cassandra stated, her voice trailing off as they neared the glass doorway and Tony who was dressed in a black, suave business suite.

"Identification Documents, ladies?" he asked in a deep-toned voice that reminded them so much of his boss Allistair.

Alydia scowled and rolled her eyes, pushing past him with a knock of her dainty shoulder "Screw you Tony, you know us" she announced "You asked me for a handjob about three weeks ago".

Shakira gasped and gagged in digust as Cassandra stared him down with a hard glare. She grabbed Shakira's hand and pulled her through the glass entrance and past Tony's sheepish grin.

"Count your blessings we're feeling charitable. We could tell Allistair and have you kicked to the curb" Cassandra threatened.

"Hey C'mon, it was a joke" Tony said with a laugh, his face turning red. "Though the ID's are procedure"

Alydia flipped him off as they walked away from him and into the dining area.

They could hear Allistair before they entered the vicinity, talking and laughing with a musical touch to his voice.

Shakira, in particular, had always admired Allistair's voice and how his talking sounded like singing.

They found him seated in a throne-like chair at the head of the long mahogany table that centred the stylish room, chatting to an associate. His dark brown eyes shone with mirth at something amusing said to him.

The room was beautifully decorated with crystal chandeliers, wooden seats cushioned by velvet and ivory tiling on the floors and walls. There was a grand mirror on the left wall with an intricate celtic border in silver that Alydia immediately ran towards to fix her makeup.

The table was decked with foods ranging from sirloin steak to seafood paella to chicken palm. Nobody touched the food, ofcourse. No racer in their right mind who planned on driving over 220km/h touched that food.

The waiters dressed in elegant black and white, with their rooted feet and rigid postures, glided through the room as if walking on air, carrying silver platters of cigars, glasses of red and white wine, and chocolate kisses. The room was full when the girls entered. The Endriagos were already seated along the table, accepting Cuban cigars that were handed to them from platinum trays carried by the working waiters. A few unknown, professionally-dressed men were casually seated close to Allistair, encasing him in a broken semi-circle, talking and laughing to each other in overdramatic tones. Aljay was there too. He was leaning against the polished wall and greeted the three with a brilliant smile.

Cassandra and Shakira's eyes landed, as if automatic, on Drake's haughty, arrogant form as he leaned in for Alejandro to light his cigar. He took the initial puff as if it came naturally to him, before cutting eyes at the two girls. And then he scowled.

"I feel like we should apologize to him" Shakira whispered, side-glancing Cassandra "Do you think it will help if we apologize?"

Cassandra scoffed. "He's not exactly the forgiving type."

"Maybe we could offer to pay for the damages" Shakira suggested as Alydia joined them from the mirror.

"He's not the forgiving type" Cassandra repeated in hushed tones as the three of them neared the table, opting for the seats furthest away from the Endriagos.

All Endriagos stopped their conversation and narrowed their eyes at the girls as they took seats opposite them, two chairs towards Allistair.

"Ladies" Allistair addressed them with a pleasant smile and his soft baritone voice.

"Good Evening, Mister Abano" Shakira greeted first.

Allistair Abano's kind brown eyes shone in amusement.

"Oh Kira." he said "There's no need to be so formal with me. Call me uncle Al as you always have. I've known you most of your life after all. I was even at your Quincenera, remember?"

Shakira grinned and humbled herself at the memory "How could I forget? You gave me my first car then. An old Ford Mustang"

Allistair nudged one of the men seated to his right and nodded over at Shakira. "That one there. She was such a cute little girl back then." he said with a warm, nostalgic smile "Always asking questions about cars and racing. And hanging onto her brother as if she were a part of his arm"

The group of men laughed.

Shakira shifted uncomfortably at the attention imposed on her.

"Speaking of, where is my protege'?" Allistair asked.

"Oh, he'll be in soon" Cassandra assured him. She bit her lip and glanced over at the antique Grandfather clock near the door, wondering what her fiancé was doing and why he was taking so long.

"Gentlemen" Allistair addressed the men around them "These beautiful young ladies belong to the Fast Five. Honestly, one of my best investments. I met two of them about five years ago wondering around my track. And that lovely little princess over there" he announced, pointing over at Shakira who scowled at the term 'princess', "I practically raised along with her brothers. She was still a little Mexicana when I met her. Couldn't speak a word of English. I'm glad to see you've outgrown that, Shakira".

" _Tambien_ " Shakira said with a tight smile to which Allistair responded with a laugh.

He then pointed at Cassandra and muttered to the men "And that Spanish Wild Flower is Cassandra Zapata. She came to me straight from Mexico"

"Puerto Rico" Cassandra corrected him politely.

Allistair slapped himself on the forehead "Ofcourse! How could I forget. Cassandra Zapata is one of my most competent drivers. When she's out there on the track, her Lambogini exhaughts blind everyone else. And her?" he pointed to Alydia who immediately pointed out that she was Argentinian, just in case Allistair got it wrong.

"Yawn..." Drake muttered before Allistair could complete the introduction.

Alydia, Shakira and Cassandra rolled their eyes over onto Drake as he leaned, bored, into his chair, ready to plop his feet up onto the table in disrespect.

Allistair's sharp warning look stopped him.

It was then that Tony walked up behind Allistair and whispered something inaudible into his ear.

Allistair's features schooled into neutrality as he nodded and dismissed Tony with a wave of two fingers.

"We'll I suppose that's enough talking for now" Allistair announced, shifting his chair backwards to get up "Please excuse me for a moment and help yourself to whatever you want."

He straightened and patted down his outfit before moving out of the room. His entourage followed him out.

Cassandra released a long breath of air in a 'whoosh' from her mouth as she, Alydia and Shakira settled into uncomfortable silence with the Endriagos staring daggers into their heads.

Sean sighed as he lit another cigarette-The 12th cigarette that night- and leaned back against the wall. The smoke exhaled mixed with his milky misty breath due to the night's chilliness.

"Mind if I hold one a'those?"

Sean turned at the voice with a slight start, but relaxed when he recognized the owner.

Kim smiled half-heartedly at him and reached out her hand for the cigarette.

"Hi" Sean whispered and handed her his one "Sorry, its my last one".

Kim stared at the tobacco stick, almost hesitantly for a while, making Sean raise his brow.

"I didn't wet it, if that's what you're worried about".

Kim almost chuckled then coughed to hide the nervousness from her voice. She picked the cigarette gingerly from Sean's fingers and neared it to her lips.

She carefully handed the cigarette back to Sean after the puff and leaned against the wall beside him, ignoring the intense familiarity of the situation.

 _He's changed a lot after all these years_

Kim secretly eyed him out of her periphery.

He had grown rather large compared to the scrawny 15 year old form that she used to make fun of. His arms and back had bulked up and calloused well. He was almost as big as Dom.

Facial hair grew along his chin and upper lip. A dark brown head of hair hung in spikes, with a few strands falling in his face.

His features had also grown sharper.

Gone was the baby fat and cupid-like face. Gone was the smooth skin and almost feminine hands.

His eyes, which she once knew to be full of mischievous innocence and even slight naivety, were hardened over by the harsh sightings of the world.

Sean was a man now.

And that was a cold fact that hit Kim hard in the stomach.

He was a man that she barely knew.

"Hey" Sean nudged her, waking her from the daze that she would have fallen into.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted to go inside. Its cold out here" Sean said.

"Oh" Kim said, shaking herself "No it's okay. I think I'm going to wait for Dom, he's parking the car."

Sean nodded and walked past her with a smile and into _La Maze_.

Kim stared after his retreating form.

 _Doesn't he remember?_

Shakira thrummed her fingers against the table, finding particular interest in it and trying her hardest to ignore the boys on the opposite end.

Drake smirked at Cassandra who narrowed her glare on him.

Their eyes locked on each other in a quiet battle.

Alydia watched the silent exchange taking place between the two with a raised brow.

"Goodluck out there, putas. Break a leg" Drake spoke up, breaking the silence that lasted for about 6 minutes since Allistair left the room " And an arm. And a neck."

"Fuck. you. Drake" Cassandra said, grinding out every syllable.

"You might just have to fuck some of us if you lose" Enrique pointed out "We still need some strippers for our club".

"The only _behind_ you'll get to see of us is our taillights" Alydia scoffed, flicking her hair.

Drake snickered. "I wouldn't want to see that Mexi-mierda ass anyway"

"Argentinian, bitch!" Alydia yelled and was held back by Cassandra's arm.

She glanced over at Shakira who was silent and glaring at Drake.

"I don't why you choose to associate yourself with border-jumpers" Drake said to Cassandra, before shifting his attention to Shakira, "I can smell your shit from here"

"Leave her alone" Cassandra warned.

"You are such an asshole Drake" Alydia muttered.

"At least I'm a legal one" Drake said with a smirk. He then looked back at Shakira "Are you legal? Mexi-Mierda?"

"Drake-" Cassandra was stopped by Shakira.

"It's alright." Shakira muttered "I'm used to his attitude".

It was true. Shakira really was used to Drake and his prejudiced taunts. He had delivered those same taunts to her the very day he met her. She had grown used to all sorts of taunts about her being Mexican. And if she could handle a few racist white people commenting on her ethnicity, she could handle a few jeers from a guy who believed his culture was at the way top of the Hispanic Hierachy.

"He's honestly just teasing me because he knows it's going to get a rile out of _you_ " Shakira said to Cassandra, before settling in her seat with folded arms.

Cassandra eyed Drake for a few more moments before deciding that Shakira was right and that she should just ignore him.

"Hey Boss" Enrique muttered, tapping Drake on the shoulder "Maybe we should leave a green card at the finishing point to give her some motivation".

Drake burst out into laughter and patted Enrique on the back, joined in by the rest of his crew.

Cassandra ground her teeth and was about to give an insulting retort when Alydia spoke up "Hey! Pueto Rican, Mexican, Dominican. We're all Latino here. Except for you" she pointed at one of the Endriagos, Kevin Dunlop, "And we're going to go all Latino on your asses if you don't shut the hell up"

Just as Kevin was about to reply, Allistair walked back in, followed by the group of men whom he was with earlier.

The table hushed down under Allistair's stare.

He walked back to his seat at the head of the table and sat down without a word as Sean walked in.

"Hey, there's my protégé" Allistair announced, raising warning eyes at the occupants of the table towards the newcomer where they converted to soft and mirthful.

Sean smiled and neared the table.

"Hey Allistair" he greeted back, taking a seat next to Alydia.

"I was just telling a few of my business partners of how much of an improved racer you are. You can expect a lot of betting money made with your name on it" Allistair announced.

One of the men leaned into Sean and said "I'll be sure to bet on you, sir"

"These are my business associates" Allistair announced, guesturing to the circle of men around them. "They help me keep my business up and running. They're willing to bet big money tonight if you're all worth it"

"We are, Sir" Cassandra said with a few nods, ignoring the Endriagos and focusing on what was most important.

 _Beating the hell outa them in the race._

Michael came in then and, with a sceptical hesitant expression, took a seat next to his brother.

He nodded at Allistair in acknowledgement.

Drake glared dangerously at Michael as another Endriago preformed a well-known death signal with his finger against his throat.

Tony offered the two teams glasses of water on trays as Allistair began to eat from a lobster platter.

"I hope we haven't missed any of the fun" Dominic said from the threshold.

The unaccustomed voice made everyone almost jump in their seats.

Allistair looked up at him and smiled.

"Ofcourse not" he waved his hand to beckon the new arrival in.

Michael looked up as well and, upon seeing his idol, all foul moods disappeared. He grinned up at him like a blushing bride.

"Who are you" Drake asked callously, eyeing the stranger from head to toe with a curl of his lip.

All Endriago's followed suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Dominic Toretto. The new Executive Head of Abano Industries."

Dominic raised his brow.

A hesistant Kim stopped dead in her tracks in the door way as well.

"This is news to me" Dom said, his brow still raised.

"Mr Toretto is here to spectate the race." Allistair continued, ignoring the shock of everyone in the room "Consider it an honour. There's nobody else in the business quite like him".

The surprise died down after a few moments of awkward and awe-filled staring. Dominic continued to stare at Allistair with a raised brow as he took a seat next to Michael, much to Michael's his delight and enthusiasm

Kim took her seat right next to him. Cassandra, Shakira and Alydia's stares bore holes into her head as she sat down.

"Do you have any encouraging words for our racers?" Allistair asked Dominic.

Dominic Toretto shrugged and grabbed a shrimp from one of the seafood platters on the table.

"Ride or Die" he muttered with a bite.

Hope you enjoyed.

Sorry it took so long with no racing action

I just wanted to let you guys get a little more of a taste of the characters.

Once again please please _please_ comment.

I really need your comments!

Gracias!

Tambian~ So am I

Mexi-mierda~ Mexican shit

Putas~ Whores


	10. Flow Nitroso

Sean watched as everyone filled the cobbled streets, preparing themselves for the race.

Kim was the first individual to catch his eye.

She was standing, all by her lonesome, next to Dom's Charger.

Sean scrutinized her form before his lips drew back into a deep frown.

 _Did he know her?_

The strange woman whom he met a few weeks ago at the Head Office of Abano Industries seemed very familiar

Very _Very_ familiar.

Sean racked his brain for the possible conclusions.

The name Kim, the sole name by which he knew this woman, shared a name with Kim.

Kim Dos Santos

His older sister, Kim Dos Santos.

But It couldn't be.

The Kim he knew was still in Mexico.

She abandoned him and his siblings many years ago when she moved out of their father's house and stopped coming to check up on them.

Sean hadn't seen Kim for years.

Not since he, Shakira and Michael fled to the States.

Kim might as well be dead for all Sean knew.

He never spoke about her.

Not to Cassandra who barely knew a thing about his past.

Not even to Shakira and Michael, who deserved to know more about her than anyone else.

After all, Michael was only a baby when the three of them crossed the border.

Shakira was about four or five years old.

Heaven knows what she remembers about Kim.

Kim had been buried deep in Sean's memory through all the years.

The person to delve into the details was Sean and Sean himself.

He glanced over at the woman again.

She resembled his older sister in some way.

If he had to look _very_ closely.

Although he never chanced himself to look too close. Dominic Toretto was a threatening individual and Sean did not want Dom to get the wrong idea. Dominic had already caught Sean staring too long at his girlfriend. And Sean caught the scowl.

Kim (whatever her last name was) couldn't possibly be Kim Dos Santos.

Any resemblance between the two, perceived by Sean, was probably over a lack of sleep.

And a lack of dwelling in his dangerous thoughts.

A lack of revisiting his memories.

Kim Dos Santos was a dead creature who seemed to be séanced by his mind.

Whenever Sean was not careful, she would creep up and haunt him.

She seemed to be haunting very often now as of late.

" **Vato!"**

Sean was brought out of his thoughts by the new voice addressing him. He shifted his attention from the lady who had been troubling his mind for the last few days, to two members of the Latin Princes walking up to him.

The one Latin Prince, Trigger, who wore a blue and white flannel shirt and a black bandana tied backwards on his head, grabbed Sean's hand and shook it muttering "Hey you better kill it out there, perro"

Sean winced from the tight grasp of the very calloused hand and grinned back, muttering a "You got it, homes"

Chrome, the other Prince, who had a form that was even more robust than Trigger, took Sean's hand next and shook it as Drake walked by.

Drake shouldered Chrome roughly as he walked past, mumbling to Sean with an icy side-ways glance "See you on the track, Mexico".

Sean glared back.

Chrome, after recovering from the mild bump, turned furious eyes to the retreating Endriago and yelled " **What he say!?"**

Trigger took a stance next to Chrome and pulled back the ends of his flannel shirt, revealing a silver glock tucked away in his pants "You better check that fool, homey".

"Oje! My Mothers Mexican!" Chrome yelled before turning to Sean and Chrome "I'm about to pop a cap esse."

"Chale Homey" Sean uttered. "Ignore the ignorro. Karma baby. He'll get what's coming to him"

"Yoh Karma don't work fast enough, dog" Trigger claimed shaking his head and patting the gun in his pants, ready to draw it.

Sean shook his head.

The Endriagos really were going to get what was coming to them if they continued to act the way they were currently acting.

They were making way too many enemies at Abano Industries.

"Hey Homes, we got some more of that stuff" Trigger said, tapping his left nostril.

Chrome rolled his eyes away from Drake and the Endriagos who were now being fauned over by a group of girls near their cars and turned to Sean with a smile. "Want some?"

Sean rolled his eyes now and folded his arms. "Come on fools. When yall going to stop messing with that stuff?"

"Never Vato. This brings in good green" Chrome said.

Sean chuckled.

"If you want in, all you gotta do is say so, my man" Trigger said.

"I don't deal" Sean said, his expression growing serious.

"Don't deal? Chale, Vato. Didn't you deal with _Sonora Cartel_?"

The shock was momentarily blinding.

 _"What you say?"_

"Yeah" Chrome said, scrunching up his already bushy eyebrows as he searched through his memory "yeah, yeah. You used to deal with _Sonora Cartel_. And that Drug Lord-what's his name?"

"The hell you talking about?"

" _Garcia_! Yeah. Don Garcia! You did some work for him back in the day, right homes?"

Sean almost lost the balance off his feet as those words left Chrome's mouth.

He looked at both sides of him-left and right- in deep suspicion before lowering his voice so that only the two Latin Prince's could hear.

"Where did you hear that?" Sean asked them in earnest.

Trigger shrugged "It's the word on the street".

Sean then looked left and right again, not trusting the volume of their voices, nor the volume of the loud music that was currently pounding out of the rears of the cars.

He schooled his beating heart into a normal rhythm and took a deep breath before looking at Chrome and Trigger, alternatively, dead in the eye.

"Yall can't tell no one" Sean said. " _Really."_

 _"Is there a problem, vato?"_

"Naw man!" Sean exclaimed, forcing on a grin "I just don't want folks knowing this dirty business"

"Well no one will hear it from us" Trigger said, nodding at Chrome "But its already out there. And once the street knows shit, there's no way it can _unknow_ it"

The two walked away from Sean, leaving him staring at the spot where they stood.

His brows met in deep, troubling thought, before he was once again bothered by another voice.

"Dos Santos!"

Sean turned, putting on a face of pleasantness and sociability for Dominic Toretto as he approached him.

"You ready?" Dominic asked as the two greeted each other with a handshake.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sean said with a shrug, forcing his friendly smile to remain in place.

"Hey, listen" Dominic said, not noticing the crack in Sean's façade "We were thinking that while we're still in California, you and your team come over for lunch?"

"Yeah?" Sean asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah. We're only a few hours out of San Diego" Toretto said with a suggestive grin "If you're willing to take the drive."

"I don't see how that'll be a problem" Sean said, accepting the challenge with a nod.

"Good" Dominic said, walking away from Sean and past Michael, clapping the youngster on the back and muttering an "Hey, goodluck out there."

Michael almost squealed at the gesture and stared, open-mouthed, at Dominic who walked away and towards Kim and his Charger.

Sean chuckled at Michael's excited and gaping mouth.

He walked up to his younger brother.

"You ready?" Sean asked him.

Michael's excited expression dimished a fraction and he nodded at Sean.

"Buena Suerte" Sean muttered "Grab this shit by the car-horns".

"I will" Michael murmured.

Sean grasped the back of Michael's neck with one hand and forced the younger man to look him in the eye before saying "And we'll talk about what you did when the race is over. I'm serious, manito. You're not excused from this. What you did was wrong".

Michael sighed, his smile disappearing completely.

"Claro?" Sean questioned with a raised brow.

Michael nodded again, shifting his attention to the floor and shuffling his feet.

Sean nodded and released his hold, but not before roughly and playfully ruffling Michael's spikes.

Michael grunted and pushed him away with a grin, walking away to join Shakira at his car.

"Get out there and make me proud!" Sean yelled after him.

He watched Shakira greet Michael with a slap-upside the head and a fussing over his clothing.

He chuckled.

If only Kim could see their family now.

She could see how well they'd all done without her.

 _And_ without their father.

Before Sean could dive into those upsetting thoughts again, a pair of feminine arms wrapt themselves around his waist.

" _Hey Papi_ " Cassandra whispered from behind him.

"Hey Mami" Sean whispered back and turned in her arms to face her.

She smiled up at him and caressed his face in her soft hands "Is everything okay?"

Sean nodded and grinned, hiding every piece of facial evidence that everything was not okay.

Cassandra had a worrying look on her face.

That maternal worrying look that made her famous in the Fast Five house as "Momster".

That's how Michael liked to term her.

A perfect combination of Mother and Monster.

"I'm fine, Cassandra" Sean said, kissing her on the creasing forehead.

"We'll we are here. In San Diego. The place you most hate in the world".

 _'The second place'_ Sean thought to himself.

"You also kinda lost it with Michael earlier" Cassandra went on. "That was very uncharacteristic of you"

"Yeah well. Michael needs to be disciplined from time to time" Sean muttered.

"You've never disciplined Michael _a day in your life!"_ Cassandra exclaimed with a chuckle.

Sean frowned. "He took things too far".

"That's not the reason you yelled" Cassandra muttered.

She stared at Sean, an apprehensive look setting itself in her features.

"What's wrong, Sean?" she asked with more urgency.

"Your race is about to start" he reminded.

" _Sean_ ".

" _Nothing is wrong_ , mami"

Cassandra sighed and Sean placed a kiss on her downturned mouth before assuring her "If there was anything wrong, I would tell you".

"Good" Cassandra said, seriously "Because I hate secrets. And I hate it when people go behind my back".

"Which is why we should discipline Mike and Lydia. We'll set a curfew and take away their favourite toys" Sean said humorously.

Cassandra laughed and slapped Sean playfully on the shoulder "You deal with Michael and I'll deal with Alydia. We already _know_ what her favourite toy is"

Sean barked out laughter at the suggestion and glanced over at Alydia who was staring at Michael with the utmost adoration.

"Its almost time for my race" Cassandra muttered with a sigh.

Sean nodded and turned back to her with a grin. "Don't hold back on them. Make sure those Endriagos taste exhaust fumes".

Shakira sighed as she bustled about Michael, pulling on his jacket to straighten it and pulling at the cords of the microphone to ensure that it was properly connected to his ear.

Michael sulked and grumbled as she flitted around him.

" ** _Im fine, woman!"_** he finally managed to exclaim, just as she was adjusting the microphone, managing to mess his hair in the process.

Shakira sighed once again, a soft affectionate smile forming on her lips.

Filled with big-sister pride, and anxiety for his safety, she wrapt her hands around his neck and placed multiple kisses on his cheek.

Michael huffed in irritation but accepted the kisses, albeit reluctantly and with a big scowl.

When Shakira was satisfied she pulled back and smiled at her younger brother once more before putting on her own microphone.

"Want a kiss for luck?" Alydia asked, shifting closer to Michael.

"Sure" Michael uttered as he opened the door to his orange Nexus LFA "Except Tami's not here to give me one"

With a final smirk at Alydia's brooding face, Michael climbed into the car and drove off towards starting position.

Shakira chuckled at Alydia "When are you going to give it up?"

Alydia scowled back at Shakira. Her scowl deepened when Kim approached them.

"He seems to be quite the show-off, huh?" Kim questioned light-heartedly, gesturing towards Michael who was now revving his car and blasting loud music from his speakers.

It took a minute for the surprise to die down before Shakira cleared her throat and shrug with a "He's still a kid".

Slight tension crept back into the atmosphere as Kim stared at Shakira.

She really had grown since the last time Kim saw her.

Granted, it had been almost 15 years since Kim had last seen her little sister.

Shakira used to be a little princess back then with all the pink clothing and Barbie dolls.

She was a free-spirited and guileless little tot who seemed to float from place to place like a leaf.

She was as fragile as a leaf as well.

 _Who was Shakira now?_

Did she still adore the colour pink.

Was she still as innocent and naïve as Kim used to know her to be?

Was she still as breakable?

" _Can we help you?"_ Alydia asked in an extremely biting tone.

Kim raised a brow at her but ignored the ambiance "I just came to wish you both Goodluck"

Shakira prolonged her narrow-eyed stare at Kim for a few more seconds before she slowly nodded with a hesitant "Thank you".

They walked away from Kim and to Sean and Cassandra.

Kim stared after them.

Shakira glanced back a few times and caught Kim's stare with another narrow of her brown eyes.

"Why does she keep staring at me?" Shakira whispered to Alydia.

Alydia shrugged "Beats me. Perhaps she's inlove"

Shakira snorted and pushed Alydia's shoulder.

She then turned to Cassandra, whom was preoccupied with locking lips with Sean.

Alydia and Shakira pulled disgusted sneers.

"Cassy!" Shakira exclaimed, pulling Cassandra away from Sean, to which they both responded with a whine, "Goodluck Hun".

Cassandra glared irritated at Shakira before leaning back into Sean and wrapping his arms around her.

"You should wish me luck, actually" Cassandra stated "There are three Endriagos out there".

"You'll be fine" Alydia muttered "You're an amazing racer".

Cassandra glowered at Alydia for a moment. "That's a lame compliment" she said "And I'm still angry with you."

Alydia rolled her eyes. "Really? I tried so hard with that one" she claimed with a huff.

Cassandra shook her head "We'll sort it out at home."

At the finishing end, at the intersection between Paradise Hills Drive and Morningside street, Aljay pulled up in his blue Ford, following Tony's silver Mercedes Benz.

He nodded over at Tony before casting his gaze over the scene.

The main road was blocked off by various cars, stopping all domesticated life from entering.

It was a party at Paradise Hills.

Everyone who was not at La Maze was here, already placing their bets on the potential winners and ready to celebrate once the first car passed the finishing point.

An old pickup truck neared the group and a burly man dressed in blue overalls climbed out of the car and yelled at Tony.

"Hey buddy? What the hells going on here man?"

Tony turned his attention from a group of underdressed, gyrating women to the man and called out "Find another way around. These roads are closed."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" They heard the man grumble and complain as he climbed back into his car and drove away.

Aljay approached Tony, asking the group of girls to excuse them before asking "Who's keeping a look out on the cops?"

"Nobody" Tony replied with a shrug "Allistair bought them out."

Shakira sighed as she tried to adjust the microphone on Alydia's head. The darn thing kept falling off.

It didn't help at all that Alydia wasn't bothering to help.

She stood simple and gawking at the Endriagos who were now at the starting positions.

She kept gawking at one Endriago in particular.

She gawked at Drake who was leaning in and talking through one of his team mates car windows.

Their Dragon Emblem proudly marked each of their cars.

"I don't get it" Alydia mumbled.

"Don't get what?" Shakira asked, frustrated as the microphone fell off Alydia's head once again.

"How something so beautiful can be so evil" Alydia muttered, nodding over at Drake.

Shakira cast her hazel-nut eyes over at the Head of the Endriagos before rolling them.

"Drake is _not_ beautiful" she mumbled.

"You don't know what beautiful is" Alydia countered. "I mean we hate him, sure, but we can still admit that he's hot".

"I can't" Shakira said in finality. "There is absolutely no way I can see him in that way."

"Sure you _can_ " Alydia whined "Just _look_ at him".

"Alydia" Shakira sighed "The biggest turn off I can possibly imagine is having a guy try to kill you".

"Would you just _look_?" Alydia asked, forcing Shakira's head in Drake's direction.

Shakira tried to struggle out of Alydia's grip but failed.

 _How could hands so dainty be so firm?_

With a submissive sigh, Shakira scoped out Drake's form.

He had to be about a head or two taller than her.

Even though Shakira was of a good height herself and was taller than Alydia(who was the shortest out of the three) and a few inches taller than Cassandra.

She remembered having to crane her neck up at Drake at times when he got too close during a confrontation.

She had to admit that she felt an attraction towards tall guys.

It was one of the things that drew her to Jonathan.

Drake was of a good build as well.

Very calloused and masculine arms and hands were revealed in a black muscle-hugging vest. Calloused and masculine arms and hands that had proven themselves to be lethal.

Drake and Sean were equally matched when it came to muscle.

Drake was also a few tones lighter than her.

His complexion was bronze tinged.

Alydia once made the comment that Drake might bath in gold every morning.

And there were his eyes which he liked to hide behind sunglasses.

His eyes that were green enough to shine through the dark shades.

Sharp green eyes.

And then there was his devilish smirk that pulled his dimples tight.

A smirk that was delicious enough to make every girl in the Drag Racing System hunger after it.

But not Shakira.

Never Shakira.

Fine.

Maybe she could admit that Drake was not entirely beastly looking.

Even if he was a beast at heart.

Jerks were a no-go for Shakira.

In her mind, Shakira would cover Drake in yellow and black police tape and place him in a restricted area with the words "Do not Enter" written all over the place.

"You'll do great, mami" Sean said, giving Cassandra his final hopes before the two shared a kiss through the car window.

She smiled and waved at him as he left her to rejoin the others.

She then turned her attention to the cars on either side of her.

She couldn't see Michael's Nexus. He was on the other end of the line.

Cassandra's car was placed in the middle of two Endriagos.

All she could see was the black glare of their Dragon-Emblem Tattoos.

She drew in a deep breath as the five cars lined up to the starting position.

To Cassandra's right sat Enrique Jardim in his white Aston Martin DB9 Carbon Edition. He blew a few air kisses over at Cassandra and produced a few revving noises for effect.

Cassandra rolled her eyes in disgust and over onto her left, where Kevin Dunlop's silver Rolls Royce took up most of the view.

Kevin lowered the window and smirked, his red bushy hair falling into his eyes.

She could vaguely make out Quentin Rodriguez's red Maserati on the other side of Kevin.

 _'Jeez, it's like I'm in a sea of Endriago.'_ Cassandra thought to herself before adjusting the microphone around her head and mouth.

"I got your back if you've got mine, Michael. There's enough Endriago's out here to surround us and eat us" Cassandra said into the wired piece.

She heard Michael chuckle through her ear piece and Shakira's bubbly voice announce a " _We'll be able to watch you guys on big screens! Allistair set up cameras all over road E16"._

 _"_ Great" Cassandra muttered "As if the pressure wasn't enough already".

" _Good luck out there, both of you_ " came Sean's voice.

Cassandra nodded as the count down began.

A gun shot was heard and the race ensued.

Cassandra held her breath as her foot hit the car into acceleration. She didn't dare look to either side of her to see if the Endriago's were catching up.

She was going to be sure to keep her eye on the road.

Shakira gasped as she watched Cassandra's tail being chased by Kevin's car. Quentin was catching up to them and Michael was trying to overtake Enrique who was lagging behind the rest of the Endriagos.

"Come on **Baby!"** Alydia screamed for Michael.

Sean watched from the five big screens above them, portraying five different points of the road.

The final screen, of course, portrayed the finishing point.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Aljay through the screen.

"Sean!" Shakira urged, nudging her older brother with her shoulder, noticing that he was quiet "Cheer for your team!"

The residential area along the street was soon awoken by the noise.

Michael watched with quick peripheral glances as everyone's lights turned on and neighbours, in their nightwear, came out of their houses to watch the scene in confusion and annoyance.

He drew in a deep breath.

It was the first time he raced in an occupied, domestic road.

He yelped into a swerve to avoid a dog that was crossing the road, and accidently bumped into Enrique's car.

The impact was mild, but it was enough to anger the Endriago into bumping him back.

 _"Careful Mike!"_ came Sean's voice.

"No-fucking-way!" Michael announced, his own temper flaring as he turned his leather-steering wheel, veering the car into a much harder collide with the Maserati.

 _"Michael, forget about him. Just focus on the race"_ Cassandra urged. She could finally spot Michael out of her rear-view mirror and witness the small game of bumper cars.

"Does this fool know how much it costs to repair a Nexus!?" Michael yelled, gripping his steering wheel.

Cassandra sighed as the group passed an intersection, skipping a Stop Sign and almost throwing the oncoming cars off of their course.

Loud honking noises filled the car.

Cassandra almost lost sight of the road due to the blaring lights of the neighbourhoods' cars.

Her own Lambongini was loosing speed and was now driving parallel to Kevin's car.

The Rolls Royce was moving fast and Cassandra had to try hard to keep her car in the Royce's position.

Everyone at La Maze gathered around the screens and gasped when Kevin's car finally overtook Cassandra's.

"Cassy, hit your NOS" Alydia said into her microphone.

"Not yet" Cassandra muttered, gritting her teeth as Enrique's car came into view from her left.

Sean sighed at Cassandra and cast his view to the final screen, where he noticed climb into his Blue Ford.

"We can see Kevin's car through screen 2. He'll be beating you both by a mile!" Shakira screamed in earnest, over everyone's loud voices.

"No use" said a familiar voice.

Shakira turned to stare at Drake who moved over to her side, crossing his arms with a smirk as he watched the screens, muttering a "She'll never get past my guys"

This was one of the few times Drake stood close to Shakira.

It was the first time she actually stood next to him.

They were usually on opposite ends, staring at each other in confrontation.

Well, him staring at _Cassandra_ in confrontation.

She was just a side-kick.

It was weird standing next to him.

It was weird having him address her without Cassandra around.

He _never_ addressed her or Alydia if Cassy wasn't present.

Irritating Cassandra seemed to be his ultimate goal in life.

 _"Can I help you?''_ is what Shakira wanted to say. She just ended up staring at him instead.

Alydia and Sean did not seem to notice Drake.

Alydia was watching the race, biting her bottom lip, and Sean had his attention completely turned away from them and towards Aljay's now approaching Blue Ford.

Before Shakira knew it, her brother had left her side to go over to talk to their agent.

Cassandra gasped as Enrique passed her.

"Damn it!" She hit her hands against the steering wheel.

 _"What's happening? You guys are out of sight"_ Alydia claimed worriedly.

"I've been passed. There's two Endriago's infront of me".

 _"What the hell are you saving your NOS for?_ ** _The time to use it was yesterday!"_**

"You only get one shot at NOS, Alydia!" Cassandra exclaimed.

She winced as she saw Michael and Kevin fast approaching through her rear view mirror.

 _"We need a plan"_ came Shakira's voice with a cough.

 _"Oh, I'd love to hear it"_ came another voice, although distant.

"Who is that?" Cassandra asked in astonishment, her attention on the road now cut-off by the newcomer's utterance.

 _"Hello Cassy"_ the voice said jovially.

"Is that Drake!?" Cassandra asked, almost screaming into her mouthpiece.

Alydia turned, surprised to see that Drake was standing there next to them.

Shakira shifted uncomfortably, trying to move away from Drake, who had been leaning into her to talk through her microphone.

She pulled the device off and shook it "How loud did make these things?"

Drake smirked at Shakira's uncomfortable appearance.

"Whatever plan you guys make should best be made between the two of you." Alydia said into her own microphone, eyeing Drake warily.

She knew that evil grin.

Drake had his own way of communicating with his teammates.

There was no way Alydia was going to let Drake in on their conversation, ultimately ruining their chances of winning.

"What do you want, Drake?" Alydia asked him scornfully.

Drake shrugged, feigning a look of innocence "Is it a crime to stand next to Amazing Good Looks on this lovely night?"

Alydia's bottom lip detached from her upper one and a vague smile formed on her cherry lips "You think Shakira has Amazing Good Looks?"

Drake cast a glance at Shakira's embarrassed, shrinking form and snorted "I was talking about me. Is it a crime for you two to stand next to me and my glory on this night".

Alydia shook her head, her smile converting to a glare "Asshole."

Her attention shifted back to the screen.

"We can see a Rolls Royce approaching in screen three".

"I figured" Cassandra said, irritated, before shifting up a gear, hitting her foot hard against the clutch and acceleration panel.

They were nearing Paradise Hills fairly quickly.

She and Michael had to come up with a plan before it was too late.

"What's going on, Sean? you're missing your team's race" said Aljay, squinting his brows in confusion as Sean glared at him.

Aljay hadn't seen that glare since they were teenagers.

"Is something wrong, bro?"

"Did you tell the Latin Prince's about _Sonora Cartell_?" came Sean's almost accusatory statement.

Aljay balked, his mouth forming a large 0 as he mouthed the word 'What?!"

"You _heard_ me, _Al_ , _did_ you or _did you not_ tell people about my past?"

Utter surprise coloured Aljay's expression.

He gawked at Sean for another moment before exclaiming "Are you **serious, man! are you seriously asking me that?!"**

"Lower your voice, man" Sean urged, glancing quickly at his peripheral view.

"No man! How could you even ask me that!" Aljay exclaimed in a voice a few tones lower.

"Chrome and Trigger know. And its pretty obvious that a lot of other people know too" Sean explained, trying to keep calm.

"Are you sure?" Aljay asked him.

Sean nodded once, his jaw clenching.

Aljay scratched at his head, releasing a long breath of air through his mouth.

He turned concerned brown eyes back to Sean's and shook his head.

"Man. I can tell you now. It wasn't me. I'm not that stupid." Aljay assured. "Besides its not like you did those years alone. If your name is out there, it means mine is as well".

"The Princes mentioned Don Garcia" Sean stressed "We can't let that reach Allistair's ears. Not while there's all this bad blood between them".

"Hey" Aljay announced in a sedative voice, placing a hand on Sean's shoulder "Don't worry yourself about that. Let me worry about Allistair".

Sean raised a brow at this "What are you going to do?"

"Like I said" Aljay said in earnest "Don't worry yourself. Just focus on the family. Do they know?"

Sean shook his head, looking over to Alydia and Shakira in the crowd of people surrounding the screens "And they can't find out about it."

"Then they won't find out"

Alydia watched as Cassandra's car passed the third screen, followed by Michael and Quentin.

"I can see you guys now" she said into the mouthpiece.

Michael, who had finally given up on pushing his car against Quentins, gripped his steering wheel and pushed the car forward with his foot firm on the acceleration panel.

 _"I'm not saving my NOS Cass, but I think I know a way to make it worth it"_ Michael said.

Cassandra's green eyes narrowed on the rears of the Rolls Royce and Aston Martin ahead of her.

"How is that, Mike?" she asked as she gritt her teeth, pushing her foot deeper into the acceleration panel.

" _Don't freak out. I got this idea courtesy of the Endriagos_ " Michael announced as he sped up to catch up with Cassandra's Lambongini.

He manoeuvred his car so that it drove directly behind hers. And carefully, he attached their cars together.

"By the way, Mexi-mierda." Drake whispered, leaning into Shakira's ear "You still owe me".

Shakira cringed at his voice and wiped her ear "For what?"

"For winning your race for you. Other wise you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" Drake replied smugly.

Shakira's face drained of all color when she remembered how she passed through the Quatar Finals, with Alejandro pushing her along under Drake's orders.

" _Mike, what are you doing!?"_ Cassandra exclaimed when she felt Michael's car push behind hers.

"Just trust me" he assured her as he opened a locked cabinet next to the gear box by typing a combination key into the touchscreen.

It opened revealing more digits and buttons, along with a red lever.

He kept his eyes on Cassandra and the road ahead before pushing various buttons and finally pulling down on the lever.

The level of speed maximised and Alydia, Shakira and Drake watched blue fire blast out of all four of Michael's exhaust pipes.

The car jerked forward and practically flew down the road, pushing Cassandra's Lambogini ahead of it.

Cassandra screamed and grasped at her seatbelt, making sure it was secure.

Vague nausea swam in her stomach from the unexpected speed.

Drake narrowed his eyes as he watched Michael and Cassandra's car fly by Enrique's.

"What did I miss" Sean asked, finally returning to them.

Shakira and Alydia did not answer. They, instead, squealed in excitement at the screens.

Michael and Cassandra were now ahead of Enrique and only had to pass Kevin to win.

Paradise Hills was fast approaching.

"Michael Tulio Dos Santos, you are an absolute _genius_!" Cassandra gushed into the microphone.

Michael grinned to himself.

Through his rear view mirror, he could vaguely make out Enrique attempting to pull his own NOS.

 _"Okay Cass, its all you now_ " Michael said.

" _Huh?"_ Cassandra asked back.

"Win this for us!" Michael exclaimed, before hitting hard on his break.

His car came to a rough and immediate stop.

" _ **Michael! What are you doing!"**_ Alydia screamed into the mouthpiece.

"One of us needs to win. Go get 'em Cass" Michael yelled, putting his car into reverse just as Enrique's car neared.

He smashed backwards into Enrique before the man could hit his NOS.

"Idiot!" Drake yelled, his golden skin turning a flustered red as he screamed at his teammate through the screen.

Michael's Nexus cut both Enrique and Quentin off.

Quentin had to come to an immediate stop. If he hadn't his car would have collided dangerously with his own teammate.

Michael blocked the two from finishing the race.

Cassandra exhaled as her car caught on with Kevins.

She smiled as she finally locked in on her own NOS and sped past Kevin, blocking his view with fire.

She passed the finishing point at Paradise Hills a mile ahead of him.

The cheers were loud at La Maze and Paradise Hills.

No one created a louder noise of praise than Sean, Alydia and Shakira.

Drake glared with harsh green eyes at the final screen.

Thanks for reading!

Uhm...Translations?

Buena Serta- Good Luck

Manito- Little Brother

Claro?- Clear?

Oje!- Hey!

Mexi-meirda- Mexican shit

Chale- Hell no.

Vato- Dude

Perro-Dog

Ignorro- Ignorant

Ese- Something a long the lines of 'I'm telling you'...I think


End file.
